The truth from the beginning
by FanGirl13Of9Good-Strories
Summary: Almost the same Naruto story, but with a LOT of OCs, And the story is following my OC. some charactersxocs
1. Chapter 1

Okay, in the bigenning of the story, Naruto is 5, like everybody else of his age. Kimito and Nona are 3 years older, Yuki is 8 years older, and Itachi is 1 year older than Kimito. I only own Mina, Miharu, Yuki, Kimito, Nona, Nakamura, Itoe, Rogi, Kimito and some others I can't think about right now.

Chapter 1:  
Meet the little girls!!

In Konoha, two blue haired girls with eyes of the same color, are looking at each other sadly. They are 5 years old.

-Good luck there..In Suna.. says Nakamura, the older of the twins.

-Thanks..Take care..!

The reason why they had to be separate, is because they have different adoptive parents. Miharu's parents are moving to Suna as ninjas. They give each other a hug, then a brown hair girl with blue eyes comes. she has the same age as them.

-Bye bye Miharu!! I'll miss you! Kimi says bye too...

-Bye Mina..

So she leaves.

Where Kimito is, she just left the Uchiha's place. She was coming to see her best friend Itachi, she is 8. She isn't as good as Itachi, but she is one of the best ninja's in Konoha: She is a genin and will soon take the Chunin's exam with Itachi and Nona, her teamates. When she see the sad look on Mina's face once home, she asks in the most sisterish voice she has:

-Miharu is gone? Isn't she?

Mina nods.

-Are you girls hungry?? asks Yuki when she comes in.

-Starving! says Kimito. I didn't eat since 7:00am!

Next day:

Mina, like usual, goes to the Ninja Academy. Once there, she sees her friends, Nakamura and Itoe. Itoe is from the Hyuga clan. shy, but less shy than her cousin, Hinata. The day goes like usual: Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, is better tahn everybody else. Mina is his friend, but only outside the Academy, because Sasuke is too show off there.

-Mina..do you want to come play with me after that? asks Kiba.

She nods, because the teacher turned around to see who was talking. ''Be home for 7:00pm'' says Kimito's voice in her head. ''Okay'' Mina thinks.

Okay, Nona is Mina's best friend, but I could'nt find ANY place for her in that chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
You don't?!-

Kakashi Hatake comes back in his house, only to see that Nona, a 8 years old black haired girl with chess-nut eyes, was still awake.

-Nona..It's past midnight... he says.

-Sorry..I couldn't fall asleep. she says.

-You know I don't like it when you don't sleep, you need it!!

-...

-Anyways. I have good news for you, but it'll wait until the morning. Now go to sleep!

-Good news?

-Yes, now goodnight.

She goes in her room, then, her eyes stop on the picture of her best friend, Mina.

**Beginning of Nona's flashback**

-No! I ain't playing with you!! You're crazy!! a little girl screams.

It's true that, last time, if Kakashi wasn't there, Nona would have tortured a girl.

-I'M NOT CRAZY!! she screams even more louder.

-Yes you are!!

-AM NOT!!

Then, clearly upset, Nona leaves the playground. While she walks, a 3 and a half years old girl, blue eyes, short brown hair, walks toward her and says:

-Are you..OKAY?

-Why would you care..?

-Well, it's just the way I am, I care for the others.

-Even the crazy ones?

-Of course..!

She smiles, then continues:

-I'm Mina, who are you?

-Nona..

-Nice, why did these girls said you were crazy?

-You heard?

-Who wouldn't have? I came here because I heard people arguring...

-Oh..But, you aren't-?

-No, I'm not afraid of you.

Then, a small growl came out of Nona's stomach.

-You're hungry? asks Mina.

-Kinda yeah...

-Come at my place, I'm shure we have something!

**End of Nona's flashback**

''Mina..Now that Miharu is gone, how did you react?..'' she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3, Suna

Miharu have been in Suna for 1 week now and she already has a lot of friends. Koyaru, a boy of her age, has introduced her to most of the kids in the village. Almost everyday, she plays some sort of soccer with them. And almost everytime, she noticed a red haired boy with blue eyes that was looking at them, but never played. When she asked who he was, Koyaru said:

- Him?! Don't speak to him...

- Why not?

-He's dangerous. Believe me, he is a monster. So if he ever comes close to you run...

-Who told you that?..

-My parents...It's normal yours don't know about Gaara..

-Gaara? So, that's his name?..

-....

Now, it's monday, and the boy is still there when they are playing. But one of the players kicks the ball in his direction. He takes it, then looks at them, clearly taking all of his courage, then says, as he hands them the ball:

-uh..It's yours..Here..

The kids, now scared, start to run away. Koyaru says as he runs:

-Miharu! RUN!!

But she didn't move, too confused, so she just stands there. She falls on the ground as the sand hits her.

Later at night, Miharu is in the bathroom, changing her bandages. Even if it's very late she wants to go take a walk.

-Er...Mom??

-Hm? Do you need help baby?

-N-no..But, can I go take a walk while you're at the reunion with daddy?

-...um...Okay..But be back before us..!

-Okay!!

She runs outside, under the full moon light. After 10 minutes of walk, she sees the boy. ''And I'm not even shure what his name is...Ghaa!! Why do I have to be so shy??!!'' So talking all the courage she has, she walks toward him, only to see sadness in his face.

-..A-are you okay?? she asks, making him flinch. ''Jee!! Is he as shy as me or what??''

-Uh...Yes....W-who are you?

-..I'm Miharu..Are you Gaara?

-Yes.

-Okay, I just had to make shure..

-Make shure?!

- ''Uh oh!! I said something stupid again!!'' uh......yes...make shure...

-I see..

-unh? You do!?

His gaze lands on her bandages, he says:

-For this afternoon..I'm sorry, I didn't meant it at all...

-? Oh that!! Well, it's okay.. As long as you're sorry... And I didn't knew that sand could be that sharp honestly!

-Really?! You don't hate me?!

-W-why would I hate you for that? It'll be stupid!

-Miharu right?

-...Right!

-What are you doing outside this late?

-I wanted to take a walk... How about you? You don't sleep or something like that don't you?

-How do you know?!

-The ''bags'' around your eyes says it all.

-oh..

- um...What do you do at night then?

-I walk..

- Ah! You must be seeing everything we can't see cause we are asleep then!

-I guess....

-That's cool! i tried to stay awake with my friend, but..eeeei...I feel asleep by dawn.

He laughs, and she blushs even more she usally does.

* * *

That, was nice! Yay! Sorry for the time it took!! ;P


	4. Chapter 4, jump rope with two boys

Chapter 4:  
Well, you're nice!

Mina, now that Miharu is gone, looks for some other friends that she could play jump rope with,..even though she barelly can jump 5 times. She sees, on a rooftop, two boy that looks around her age. When she goes there, she thinks:''Do I know them??''.

-Hi, how are you doing? she says.

-?? Who are you??

-I'm Mina!! You?

-I'm Shikamaru Nara, this is my best friend, Choji.

-Hi! Choji says.

-Nice to meet you guys! Euh...Do you want to..play jump rope?

-I'm not so good at it.. they say.

-Gnaa!! Not a problem!..Me neither!!

-Then why do you wanna play? asks

-'cause it FUN!!!

-.....

-So do you play with me or not?

-Yeah, shure why not...Choji??

-I'd love to! he says, happy to make a new friend.

At a park:

-Here! You hold this. she says when she gives the other end of the rope to Choji.

Shikamaru jumps, but not for long, so did Choji and Mina, but after a while, they finally go up to 19 times without failling. Then, a growl from Choji's stomach comes.

-I got some cookies, do you guys want some?? Mina says.

-Yes!

They all bite in their cookies(haha, cookies.....).

-These are good cookies Mina! Choji says. Best I ever ate.

-Well, thanks, you can have the bag, I'll just make some more at home!!

-Thanks, but, hey! You cook?!

-Always, well, sometimes my cousin Yuki cooks the meals... Oh! Sorry, but I gotta go before my sister comes home!! Bye guys, see ya later!!

* * *

Oh well! That was faster than the other chapters! sORRY. bUT i GOT A LOT of storys to write right now, one for school, some others for my website, another for some of my friends!!! Ayaiaiayi!! o Too much writing... ¬_¬


	5. Chapter 5

Mina is walking close to the forest, then, from behind the bushes, she hears:

* * *

When she looks it over, she sees a black hair boy jumping jump rope in front of a big trunk that was obviously punched several times.

-Is it the amount of time you jumped you're counting?! she asks.

He turns his head, than says, still jumping:

-Yes! Why?

-That's just- ...Wow! Just wow! How can you do that?!

-I just jump, why?

-Well, it's amazing!!!

-700! Done!

-Who are you?

-..I-I'm Lee Rock.

-Cool! I'm Mina! Euh..Why are you training hard like that?

-!! I, I want to prove that you can be a great ninja, even when you can't do genjutsu or ninjutsu!

-I suppose that this is your case?

He only lift his head fast, suprised.

-Well let me tell you, you're doing great!!! I'm shure you'll be able to do that!

He smiles. Mina leaves, but she feels like she did more than just talk. 3 hours later, she comes again, and he is still there. ''He dosen't stop?!''

Later that week:

-Mina, since when do you practice your taijutsu? Kimito asks.

-Since I found an inspration for it! Mina says.

-?....!!

-

* * *

YAY!! GO LEE GO!!!


	6. Chapter 6, Arigato

Nakamura was in a very bad mood. Her adoptive parents were travelling to the land of water. She didn't wanted to leave Mina back there, alone. Even though she had other friends. Nakamura secretly envys Mina, she can befriend with almost everybody.

-Are you daydreaming again? her father asks,

-Uh?

-Never mind..We are almost there.

-Good...!

But, all of a sudden, 6 ninjas ambushes them. Her parents get in a fighting position, kunai in hand. Her mother says:

-Miharu, run...

-But.. she trys to speak, but fear paralyses her.

-RUN!

That's exactly what she does, but two ninjas are following her. One of them trows a sort of rope to catch her feet, but using her ability of jump rope, she dodges it. She sees all of the ninjas behind her now. ''Mom? Dad? NO!'' Tears are falling down her cheek. As she reaches a river, she feels a enormous pain in her left shoulder; she got stabbed. She falls in the river, uncounsious ( i can't spell that -_-).

-She'll drown, let's go. the leader says.

Later:

As he was walking in the forest near a river, Kisame sees a little girl with blue hair face down in the water. ''Tha hell? What is a kid doing here?'' He picks her up. After he set an campfire and made her spill the water she had swallowed, he puts her on a sleeping bag. Miharu opens her eyes, and sees him.

-Who are you?... she asks.

-I'm Hoshigake Kisame. And you kid?

-Uzumaki..Nakamura... she murmurs trying to get up.

''Tough girl..I like her...'' Kisame thinks.

-Well...Where are your parents? he asks.

Her eyes open wide.

-Oh no!...There...There..

She dosen't finish her sentence. She is crying.

-I see... he says, closing his eyes.

-I, should, should have been stronger.. ''But hey!''

She looks at him, and at his headband. He's from Kiri.

-Can you teach me shinobi techniques? Please!

-! Are you shure?

-Yes.. You won't regret it! I swear.

He thinks about it. ''After all, she could be a good student..And I'm almost the onlyone in the 7 sowrdsmen od the Mist...''

-Ok...Fine. I'll teach you the water jutsus...

-Arigato...For everything.


	7. Chapter 7,What is it?

-Miharu...Can I ask you something?

Miharu and Gaara were sitting on a bench.

-Uh...I guess..If I can answer it...

-What is love?

-!...Love...It's first of all, a feeling. A good feeling. It can makes you feel warm, happy, safe. If someone loves you, that person will care for you...If you have a friend, there's a sort of love between you and your friend. For the older people, there's also a love between two persons, there a couple. There's family love too. Take one of my friend's example: Even if she does something bad, her sister might not love what she did, but she still loves her.

-You must have a lot of friends!

-...No, not really, my sister is my friend, Mina and Itoe too. It's all I can think about...Maybe Kimito and Yuki too...

-But..You're my friend uh?

-Of course..

But there was pain in her eyes. Then Gaara asks:

-What is pain?

-Pain? Well...It's a feeling too. But not a good feeling. It hurts. You feel like you need help, you want it to go away. But, it's a tricky feeling. If you cut yourself, you get hurt physically. If someone tells you something that make you feel bad, you get hurt inside. But, when you cut yourself, it goes away after a while. When your hrt inside, it's love that can help.

-Love? How can such different things make that?

-You shouldn't ask me, you should ask Mina. She's the expert.

-Well...I'm hurt too...Inside..

He brings his hand to his chest.

-Yeah...But I won't leave you!, Miharu says.

Then, she hugs him. And they both close there eyes.


	8. Chapter 8,Why me?

Yuki is very anxious, Mina asked her for news from Nakamura, but the news aren't good. ''Okay, I gotta tell my 4 years old cousin that her friend has dissapeared and her parents were found dead...Why me?'' She enters the house.

-So? , Mina asks, a big smile on her face.

It just makes Yuki even more uncomfortable. Mina sees it.

-What's wrong?

-Well...Nakamura's parents are dead...

-What? No! Where's Nakamura?

-We don't know...Look, I'm sorry...

-No...!

Mina feels the burning tears sliding, her friend might be dead and nobody knows where she is...

Close to Kiri:

-So, now, I'll show you how to do Suiton - Suiryuudan no jutsu. says Kisame. Then I'll show you Suiton - Mizu Bunshin, Suiton - Kiri Gakure and some other hand seals.

-Ok.

He first shows her all of the hand seals, by the end of the day, she was almost there.

-It's over for now. Let's go...

Two months past, three months, then four. Mina still didn't have any idea where Nakamura was, and Miharu was still in Suna.

* * *

Yeah, i know, short chapter, but it looked bigger on my webisite...


	9. Chapter 9,Feel

The girls are now 5 years old. In Suna, Miharu got some news, they had to go back to Konoha. Even if it was hard to tell to Gaara, she did it. Before she left, she kissed him on the left of his forehead and said she'll write to him. On the way, her parents said:

-We're almost there..

''That doesn't make me feel better...At all.''

Later, the bad feeling has a reason. Ten, compared to her sister, ten ninjas tried to kill them. She enters the Land of Fire. But as she runs, she arrives in front of a cliff. She truns around in fear, only to see that 3 ninjas were blocking her way. They each throw kunais, and 2 of them hit her. Then, out of nowhere, a fireblade makes her fall in the cliff, hiting the rock here and there, then, she finally falls in the water.

When she wakes up, she's in a hospital bed. A person she know very well, is sitting next to her; Yuki.

-Miharu...You're alive... she starts.

-Yuki...Where are my parents?

-...

-Where? No!

She rips out the tubes and runs out of the hospital, Yuki screaming her to come back because her wound aren't healed yet. ''But I gotta know...'' She goes in front of the ninjas that died fighting. She crys hard when she spots her parents name.

-Girl...

She turns around and sees Maito Gai.

-I found you in the water. You were dying of blood loss and lack of oxigen. Then I found them...

-You?..

-Yes.

He hugs her, trying to confort her. It worked. He brings her back to the hostpital, where Mina and Yuki are. Mina had her eyes red from tears.

Next day:

A little outside of the village, Kisame was coming with Nakamura.

-Well, continue training on your side kid..

-Thanks, Kisame-sempai.

-Your welcome, bye..

The he dissapears in the fog. Nakamura murmurs:

-Bye...

Then, she enters the village.


	10. Chapter 10

10 months after the incident, Suna asked for Miharu to come back there. She had to. When she comes back, her heart was still broken from the death of her parents. Then, she saw Gaara. His eyes showed hate, lonliness and...Something she couldn't get..She also noticed the kanji ''Love'' on his forehead. She still said hi in a smile, ''Isn't he still my friend? she thinks. But he only glared at her.

-You lied...You don't love me, and you abandonned me... he starts.

-What? What are you talking about?...

-You lied...

Then, she is stuck in Gaara's sand, she could feel it in her mouth and eyes. She knew it was going to be the end soon. A tear fell, then another. _**''Kill her, now!''**_ Ichibi's voice said to Gaara. But, something was stopping Gaara. _**''Do it, all you have to do it close your hand.'' **_But he just lower his hand._ **''What are you doing?'' **_Soon, the voice dissapeared. The sand fell to, and Miharu was just kneeling down. He walks away, so does she.

The follwing weeks have been rude too. The villagers were seeing her as a stranger, Gaara ignored her and the kids didn't wanted to play with her because she was Gaara's friend. Speaking of them, they did something horrible to Gaara. he had left his teddy at the playground by accident, and they ripped off his eye(the teddy's), and on a paper, they wrote ''MONSTER'' and stuck it to it. When Gaara came back, he left, heartbroken. Then, Miharu came after, then ripped off the note and pulled it apart in a million of pieces, anger filling her eyes. She turned to the kids.

-That was cruel! she screams.

-And? , Koyaru says. It's just true...

-No it's not, you are the monsters! Give the eyes back to me!

-Why should we? a little boy asks.

-Because as long as you keep them, I'll push to have them back!

Koyaru, and some other ex-friends of Miharu were stunned, they had never seen Miharu like that. She has always been the shy little girl that was kind and nice, and that wouldn't ever argue.

-Fine...! he says in a harsh voice, then hands her the eyes.

She takes the teddy bear to, then walks away, angry.

Later Gaara was sitting on a bench, then, a wind came hard an the teddy was flying with it, the eyes sewed back, and on the note, even bigger than ''MONSTER'', the small word ''NOT'' was written. Gaara's face didn't change, but his eyes were showing hope.


	11. Ch11, 6 years later, New Teamates

Mina and her friends are now 12, and a team. Nakamura and Itoe are her teamates and Yuki is her sensei. Hebi, her friend, who is a snake, said: ''Wo! A team full of girls!'' When she told him thst she had become a ninja, 6 months ago. Mina go take a walk with nona, who is 15 like her sister. When they walk, Nona says:

-Hey! Apparently, Kimi and I will get a new leader and a new teamate...!

-Really?

-Yeah! It's going to be a change! Since Itachi left...

-Is it me...or you're in a bad mood today...?

Not far awy from there, two boys, one of 15 years old, the other 21, are playing a ''game''.The youngest one has silver hair and black meshs on it. He has purple eyes and wears a black hooded cape. a scarf also covers his mouth. His friend has brown hair and blue eyes with slashed iris. You can see dark, black shadows that looks like flames in the corner of both eyes, His red coat has a ying-yang on the back, under, you can see a black T-Shirt and a belt with an ocarina* on it.

-I think, the next person to walk by us will be.. a girl! the silver hair boy says.

Then, Nona and Mina walk there, the boy almost screams:

-Ha! I knew it! Haha!

Nona suddently thinks: ''Is he making fun of me? What a jerk!'' She pulls out a kunai and run toward the boy.

-'you mocking me?

-Unh? Uah! No! he says, trying to explain.

-I don't believe you!

Then, they start a fight, Mina and the dark hair boy just stare at them. At the end, Nona is holding the boy against the tree, her eyes now red and chakra coming out of her fist, ready to punch.

-Don't you think you're doing too much?, Mina asks.

So Nona just punch the tree instead, leaving a hole and releasing her grip from the boy's shirt. Now that his scarf was off, so was his hood, you could see his teeth that were similar to vampire teeth. before the girls leave, Mina asks:

-I'm Mina, this is my best, Nona..Who are you?

-I'm Shadow, and this is my friend Shade..

-Cool! Well, we have to go! Bye!

-

* An ocarina is and instrument similar to a flute. Menma, from Naruto, uses one. It makes pretty sound! (Okay, now i just said something that might be stupid but true...-_-)


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki is slowly walking down the streets. Very slowly. Of course, when she is like that, she's thinking. The Chunin exam, and she may recommend her team to participate...

-''But they are very recent genins...'' she thinks ''Yes...I'll do it!'' So she goes to the meating.

-Girls, I just recommended you for the chunin exam that is in two weeks. It's your choice to participate by the way. So no pressure...

-Chunin exam? Already? AWESOME! says Mina.

-Who'll be there? , Itoe asks.

-Tons of people...Like Gai's team, Kakashi's, Kurenai's..and Asuma's..

-So...Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, Kiba and all of the other will be there?

-Exactly...!

The girls are all exited..Where Nona and Kimito are, they are waiting in the 3rd Hokage's office for there teamates. Then, Shade and Shadow entered.

-So...Where's the team?, Shade asks.

Nona's eyes grew larger, so did Shade's. Kimito understood, and she and Shadow started laughing. Shadow, silently, her, too loudly.

-This is my team? Seriously?, Nona says.

-Yeah..I though you said it was a good team! says Shade.

-So you know each other...Well, this is good... the Hokage says.

-Yeah...''Know'' each other..., Shadow says when he stops laughing.

-Hum...Kimito...Can I speak to you?...

-Shure...Hokage-sama.

Later, she(Kimito), is running toward Mina and Yuki.

-Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!

-What? What? What? What? What? What? What?

-These guys..Shade and Shadow, they're in my team...And Miharu is probably coming for the chunin exams!

-OMG THAT'S CRAZY!

-I KNOW!

Yuki says, in a calm smile:

-Girls, Girls..Calm down...

-Ok...

* * *

Just to make this clear: this is following my OCs, but with some of Naruto's characters and events in it...


	13. Chapter 13, neverAlone

Kimito and Nona are on a branch. Nona seems to be very happy.

-Soooo? What makes you so happy today?, Kimito asks.

-...I'M GOING OUT WITH SHADE!...

-Really? That's awesome! Congradualtions!

-Thanks!

-So? How did it happend?

-Well, it started after Shade stopped me from killing the guy I was training with...

-When you sended Shade to the hospital?

-Yes...-It started when in traning, i was fiting Lee and well... i kinda got out of control.. I guess the 11 tailed _ toulk over... Shade tried to stop me.. Bad idea... I went to the hospital to apolagize, something i wouldint usually do. when i got there he was uncontience. So i apolgised ennyway.. But all of a sudden and he woke up and said that he understood how it felt and that I didn't need to say sorry at all! So he took my hand and said that I was an amazing person... I've never felt like this before! It's like if i was on a cloud! Even if i felt bad for hurting him, I felt so... different! In a good way..So he took my hand and said that I was anamazing person! I never felt like this before! It's like if you were on a cloud!''

-Oh yes! That's Love my friend. Love with a capital ''L''.

On Mina's side:

Mina looks at the moon, and suddently, a horde of small bats fly just over her head.

-Hi! Going hunting? she asks.

-''Yes...'' ,one of the bats reponds.

Nona still remembers what Shade said...(**go at 00:36 seconds, copy this: ****.com/watch?v=ca0sXdaTWDY**) ''You're never gonna be alone...''


	14. Chapter 14

**-Tomorrow! Tomorrow! It,s tomorrow! , Mina says while eating her pancakes.**

-I know...But calm down a little., Yuki says.

Later, oustide, Temari, Kankouro and Gaara are walking close to a building with three floors. Then suddently: ''Pouf!'', Gaara's sandshield stoppped something from falling on him. As it clears, they see Mina on the ground trying to get up saying:

-Painfull! Very very painfull!

Temari stares, then asks:

-Uh...Who are you?

Mina dosen't answer but looks up and starts screaming:

-Shade you dumbass! What tha hell was that for?

Then, Nona, Shade and Shadow jump of a window just to land beside her. Nona says:

-Shade! That wasn't nice!

-No kidding..!, Mina says.

-What wasn't nice?, Kimito asks when she arrives.

-That dumbass puched me off the window!, Mina says pointing at Shade. From the third floor!

-SHADE! That's my frikkin' sister for crying out loud! My only sister!

-Well, she's still alive so..., Shade starts.

-Who are you?, Gaara asks in a glare.

-Who?, Kimito says.

-The girl that fell...

-What a silly question! , Mina starts. I'm me!

He gives her a bigger glare. Then Kankouro says:

-He meant your name...

-Oh! Haha! I'm Mina!

-Only Mina?

-Yup!

-Ok...

So they leave and Mina says:

-Well, those are different. I never saw them.

-Of course..They're from Suna. , Shadow says.

****

Silence...Then, Mina bursts:

-SUNA! OH MY GOD! MIHARU MUST BE HERE!

-Who's Miharu?, Shade and Shadow ask at the same exact time.

-One of Mina's old best friend..., Nona says while Mina runs away to find her. 6 hours later she comes to them while they are trainning and says in a dissapointed tone:

-I didn't find her...

- (-_-)'


	15. Chapter 15, The first test

On their way to the room 301, Mina and the girls sees Miharu.

-MIHARU! OMG!

-M-Mina?

-Long time no see unh?

-Yes...

-C'mon, we gotta go in the room...Where are all pf the others.

-I saw some on the second floor... a blond hair girl with brown eyes says.

They enter. Mina looks around as she hears a boy screaming something like:

-I will beat you all you'll see! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!

-I believe it pretty well... she whispers to her teamates.

-Hm..., Gaara says, making Miharu turn around.

-He's full of energy isn't he?

Then a small fight popped out. And then Mina sees a word on one of the two Oto boys. It means ''death''. She goes to help Kabuto up and then turns to the guy and says:

-Nice shirt dude!

He just smiles. Then, in a smoke, many chunins and one jonin appears. Mina sees Nona in it.

-''Uh? What are you doing here?'' she asks in her mind.

-''You'll see.''

And after Ibiki tells all of the, countless, rules, yes, Mina undertsands. They are given their paper.

-''Ok, first question!''...''Ah! That's easy!...I should close my mind...'' she thinks.

-''Yes you should!'', Nona's voice says.

-''Close!''

On Miharu's side, she also anwers the questions easily. Nakamura, discretly makes water reflect Sasuke's answers, who is in front of her.

-''They want us to cheat...'' she thinks.

-Number 263, out! , Nona says.

-HOW!

-Out!, she makes a sadistic warning glare.

So he walks out with his partners.

Itoe looks at every one, and stops on a confident one.

-''Byakugan!''

When the time given is over, and that Ibiki's warning was told, a tense ambiance was in the room.

-''We can answer that! All of us!'' , Mina thinks, looking at her partners, who nods.

-''Stay..A..Genin...!'', Miharu's eyes came wide open.

-Hey!, the blond hair girl says. We'll make it..

They both smile.

Naruto lifts his hand, to everyone's surprise. Then, he suddently smacks it on the table.

-I'll anser your damn question..!And even, even if I'm wrong and that I'll have to stay a gennin for the rest of my life..I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!

-Wow.., Mina says. Even worst than me... :)


	16. Chapter 16, The,uh, second test

Mina had done the first test.

-''Wow... Miharu is even shyer than before...What did they do to her?''

It was 11:43pm and she still haven't sleeped for one week. So she goes outside to take another walk, for the 6th time this day. She arrives in a large field with some trees and a rock wall at one of the end. On the top, we can see the beginning of a forest. As she walks in the field, millions of fireflies come out and some start going around her. She smiles. A group of bats fly by her head to.

-''Maybe I should try to sleep...''

Next day:

At the entry of the Deadly Forest*, many genins are waiting. Mina arrives and waves to her friends.

-Hi guys! Look, it's Miharu! she says and starts running toward Miharu, and trips. Ouch...!

-Are you okay?, Miharu asks shyly.

-Yeah, m'fine!

Then, a mean boy's voice came from behind:

-Well, looks like you made it here! But your luck stops here! How was your night?

-Shut it Hoyaju! And it was fine, sleeped for a while..., Mina asnwers in a silly tone.

-Don't talk to me on this tone you queer!

-You're not my boss..I'm my own boss!

-Fine!

Then he leaves. Miharu asks:

-T-That was Hoyaju?

-Yeah... As you can see, he is still a buthole...

They are given their parchement and entry. The doors open.

-Ok, we have to go closer to the tower... 'cause all of the teams will go that way..., Mina says.

-Yeah, good idea..., Nakamura aprouves.

In Miharu's side:

-Ok, we should try to find a team right now, so we would get the other parchement. Then we would just go to the tower.

A kunai came from the woods, and got stopped by the blonde girl.

-Alright...Now be good and give us your parchement... a guy around 2o years old says, his teamates as old.

-Ha! In yo dreams! the blonde hair girl says, taking out a kunai.

-Ashlee...I'll take care of this... the other girl in Miharu's team says, stepping foward.

-Ok then..., Ashlee closes her eyes and smiles.

Many screams that made Mina and her team turn came from east.

-Let's go see!, Nakamura says.

They arrive and only see Miharu's team and blood.

-Holy crap!, Nakamura says.

-Ok now who's week is it?, Mina jokes.

They all laugh, or smile.

-But seriously what happend? she asks.

-Let's say we are ready to go to the tower..! ,Ashlee says.

-Yeah..So are we..This is way to easy!

-So...Shall we go together?

-Shure why not?

So two hours later they are at the tower. In the waiting hall.

* * *

*You know, the forest they are in...I only knew the french name... ^^''''


	17. Chapter 17, Mina vs

Now, 5 days has been passing by since the two teams got to the tower. They all got to know each other. The other black\purple haired girl with green eyes in Miharus team is Kitami. She is 17 years old and Ashlee is 15. Now all od the genins that made it were standing in a big room. Two hands were in a sign position at the end of the room. The hokage and many jônins were there too. Yuki was there.

-We will need to do competions... the sick examinator says.

-''He should take some Buckley... It's awefull, but it works!'' , Mina thinks.

They each go on the railings. Mina and the rest goes on the one who faces Naruto's one. The first fight starts, then the second...Until Mina sees the name of her opponent on the screen:

_**Mina VS Hoyaju!**_

They put there guards on.

-Start! the examinator says.

-Oh I have been longging to do this..., Mina starts in a small glare, with also a smile.

Many persons there were stunned; it was the first time they ever saw that expression on Mina's face.

-You better give up! , Hoyaju starts. As I already told you...Freaks stay freaks, Losers stay losers and outcasts stay outcasts...

She raises her left fist..

**Beginning of a Flashback**

-Well well...Isn't that the outcasts? a 7 years old Hoyaju says to a Mina of the same age and a 8 years old Lee.

Lee lowers his head as the other kids laugh. Mina feels like she has to do something.

-Well..Isn't that the most dumb person I've see in my small life? she says in the same mean tone.

-Shut it you freak! Why would you defend such a loser? I mean, he's even worst than you!

-No you shut it you meany! And we are not freaks, nor losers!

-That's what you think...! You'll never be able to beat me!

-We will!

-No...Freaks stay freaks, Losers stay losers and outcasts stay outcasts...

She raises her left fist* and says in a defeat tone:

-I'll prouve you wrong! It'll take as many year as it needs...But I will fight you and prouve you wrong!

**End of Flashback**

-Let's fight instead of talking shall we?

-For once in my life..I think you're right! he says as he dissapears. What are you gonna do? You can't fight something you can't see!

-He's invisible!, Ashlee says in surprise.

Mina closes her eyes, then gets a smoke bomb out of her pocket. She smashs it on the ground.

-Now you can't see me either! she screams.

You can now hear sounds of fighting coming from the smoke. Kunais clashing, fists punching... When the smoke dissapears, Hoyaju is on the ground, and Mina is standing in front of him, smiling like someone gave her a bowl full of candies.

-And the winner is...MINA! the man says between two coughs.

-HOW? HOW COULD YOU GET ME WHILE WE COULDN'T SEE EACH OTHER? UH? , Hoyaju screams in anger.

-I could see..Because of who I am..You were blinded because of who you decided to be... she says still in a smile, even though it was smaller.

-So, tell me...When, when did you became stronger?

-While you were busy laughing...

His eyes became wide open.

-''I'll prouve you wrong! It'll take as many year as it needs...But I will fight you and prouve you wrong!'' , Mina's small voice repeats in his mind.

-

*You know(again)...The thing Naruto does when he make a promise...? Yeah...That, exept he does it with his right arm.

33


	18. Chapter 18, Lady Nightmare

After Mina's fight came Tenten's. As she does her Rising twin dragons technique, Nakamura whispers to Mina's ear:

-Hey...That looks like your technique...

-Chut! I'm keeping it for the final test...

Tenten loses, and Temari insults Lee. Mina thinks:

-''Shut up! You don't even know him! He would beat ya any day...!''

-You kids! That boy is stronger than he looks! So don't get him mad! , Gai says.

-''That's right! Go Gai!'', Mina thinks.

-''It's that man...'', Miharu thinks, seeing the time she gad run away from the hospital.

-''Shit! Konoha is losing!'', Nakamura thinks.

-''What the hell are they thinking all about?'' , Kankouro asks himself.

The screan is selecting other people's name, then stops:

ASHLEE VS UZUMAKI NAKAMURA

They look at each other in a defeat face.

-''UZUMAKI?'' many Konoha people thinks.

As they place themself, the examinator says:

-GO!

-''Alright...Her chakra has an average level...This should be easy...'' , Ashlee thinks.

Nakamura takes out a kunai, then runs toward Ashlee. She throws it, and Ashlee dodges it and says:

-Is that all you can do? she does a sign with her hands.

Suddently, everything around Nakamura becomes different. Everything is black.

-You trapped me in an illusion right?

Nothing.

-Come on I know you can hear me...

Still nothing...

-Okay stop it now!

Nothing. But the feeling of a threath is clearly there, then a huge pain in Nakamura's head exploses. She put it in her hands. An insane feeling come in her.

-Answer me! WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT!

No answer, but the background changes for a cemetery, a thunder roll as loud as a train exploses from the dark grey sky followed by many lightinings. Nakamura starts to run so she could maybe get away.

In real life, the two girls are just standing straight, ''looking'' at each other with wide eyes.

Back in the illusion, as she runs, Nakamura stops as a name on one of the grave stones says a name she knows...: Uzumaki Nakamura.

-NO! THIS ISN'T REAL!

A crowling sound came from behind, so she turns and sees Ashlee. She punches her, but her fist goes inside Ashlee and alter, what used to be Ashlee is just a pile of dust.

The illusion stops, and Ashlee isn't in front of Nakamura anymore. She is behind and says as she punches Nakamura:

-Eat my dust!

And Nakamura falls on the ground, inconsious.

-And the winner is...ASHLEE!


	19. Chapter 19, Bad or Sad

Many combats passed, Itoe lost, so did Kitami. Then, on the screen:

Miharu Uzumaki VS Koyaru Maitacho

-''Another Uzumaki?'' many people think.

Miharu's eyes came wide as she sees Koyaru from the corner of her eye. She swallows with difficulty, then goes on the stage.

-That's not good..., Ashlee starts.

-Why?, Mina asks, surprised.

-Well...Besied Gaara,...Koyaru might be the strongest ninja in Suna...And Miharu is known as the weakest.

As the examinator gives them the signal to start, Koyaru says in a glare:

-I have one good advice for you,...Miharu...Just give up! You know you can't make it against me!

-The only reason you made it here was because your team was lucky...Well...Unlucky to have you in it...

Then he starts running toward her, and shoots several kunais from barely everywhere. Then, everything around Miharu becomes different...She is in a genjutsu.

In the real world Koyaru takes the opportunity to give Miharu several wounds. As he is going to finnish her:

-''I...Have...Too...CLOSE MY MIND!'''

And so she does and dodges the attack just in time as she punches Koyaru away.

-Don't you get it?, Koyaru screams. This is vain! You, will never beat me...Ever!

**Beginning of flashback**

In Suna, before the exams. The Suna ninjas are waiting for Kitami and Miharu to arrive. Since Miharu ''isn't here'', Koyaru says to his teamates:

-She shouldn't even be a ninja, seriously! She is waaaaay too nice and naive. What do you guys think?

-I think you're right...! they say.

Kitami arrives, then Gaara says:

-Now...We can go...

-But the whimp isn't here yet!, Koyaru says.

-...hm!...

They turn around and see Miharu standing up, she was there the whole time and only Gaara and Ashlee had noticed.

**End of flashback**

-Give up! You know you can't make it! Everyone knows that!, Koyaru continues.

Mina's can't keep her anger and starts screaming:

-SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! MIHARU, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S A JERK!

Miharu is suprised my her friend helping her.

She bends down her head, we can't see her eyes. She puts a hand on the fan like Temari's, the swings it open, making a wind run around the room. The giant fan is blak with 3 red circles.

-''The fan of the 3 moons! She has it?'', Temari thinks.

As you see Miharu lifting her head, her expression has changed she has almost confident eyes, and ''angry'' expression.

-Now you listen to me... she starts. I, have a bigger advice for you: Give up unless you wanna be beated by me!

-You? Beat me! Ha!

Her eyes dosen't change, she says, in a smile:

-Oh we shall see...

He runs toward her, the she swings her fan with one hand and creates a wind as powerfull as Temari's.

-That's all you can do?, Koyaru asks in a defeat tone.

-I you want more...she says as she closes her fingers leaving the pointing finger and the middle finger up.

She swings her fan even harder, then, not only one, but 3 paths on wind appeared, litteraly sqwishing Koyaru when ther all end up hitting him at the same time.

When he gets up, they're both exhausted, they run toward each other, fists up, then puched each other at the same time, breaking the floor as they fall down. They try to get up, but only one person stays up: Miharu.

-The winner is ...Miharu! the examinator says.

Everyone exept Mina is stunned. Then, Miharu walks toward Koyaru, who is still down.

-Don't! You won! LEAVE ME ALONE! he screams in fear, but he stops and stares as Miharu hands him her hand.

He hesitates, the takes it as she helps him up and helps him walking up to the railing. During that momment, Koyaru remembers many times he said something to make her feel bad or sad. They arrive, the she let him on one end of the railing, then, goes to see her team...


	20. Chapter 20, Knowing

-Ha! A dork like him will never be able to beat Gaara!, Temari says when Lee and Gaara start fighting.

-Hey! He's better than that! Don't underestimate him..!, Mina starts. He probably has more chances to win against him than any of us.

Even though, the sand was very huge inconvenient, and Lee just dogde an attack by jumping.

-Lee, take them off!, Gai says.

-''He's using that? Already!'', Mina thinks, as Lee removes his weights.

They hit the ground and...well...break the floor, to the surprise of many _people_. He starts running and then, he does the lotus flower technique. Mina saw it all, every single detail.

-''Holy shit! What tha-!'', Mina thinks when Gaara's body turns into sand. ''He popped outta nowhere!'' she thinks again when Gaara reapears.

Gaara's sand trows Lee on the wall, and, beats him up pretty much. Mina can see that Lee's having a- many flashbacks. Tears are starting to burn Mina's eyes, but they don't come out. Instead, Mina screams:

-LEE! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS, YOU'RE AN AWESOME NINJA!

He looks at her for a while, and then at Gai-sensei, who is smilling at him. Both of those encouragement gives Lee strength. He places himself and chakra starts to come out of his body, and Mina knows, Mina knows he's opening the 5 gates.

-''Oh no...No way...Please! Take care of him!'' she prays.

As Lee is going faster than anytime, and finally strickes, Mina dosen't know what to think, and Yuki is keeping an eye- two eyes on Mina. But fear comes in both of their eyes when Lee caN,t move anymore and that Gaara's sand is reaching for him, going around his left arm and leg. Mina closes her eyes, but opens them back when Lee screams.

-''NO!'' NO! she screams, out loud, making many heads turn.

Tears finally come when Lee is still trying to get up, even if he lost. Mina is about to jump off the railing, but Yuki hold her.

-Let me go!, she says.

-I'm going with you..., Yuki says.

Yuki, as a good ninja doctor, looks at Lee for a little while. Her eyes come wide oipen when she realizes Lee's condition. She decides not to tell Mina yet.

-''Why me?'' she thinks again.

And the last fight starts, and Mina encourages Choji, but he lost. They all leave. now that the second test is over. In the next days, Mina visited Lee, and even gave him Forget Me Not flowers.


	21. Chapter 21, Calm

Mina was sitting in a field, where Hebi just got.

-Mina? Is there something wrong? he asks.

-Well...Lee got hurt...And he is still in the hospital... she says.

-Hey...I heard Miharu is here...

-So?

-So maybe you could hang out with her...! She could see you tonight!

-You don't mind?

-Naaaw...! I'll be...uh...

-Why won't you come with us?

-You shure? Because I don't want to-

-Totally shure...

There was a short silence, then Hebi whispers:

-Thanks...For everything...

-...You're welcome. I'm gonna go ask Miharu if she wants to train...

But when they're coming back, they see the ninjas from Suna and Hoyaju. Yuki, Kimito and Nona are there too. When Hoyaju realizes Mina is here, he says:

-Hey Mina! It looks like that ugly friend of yours is a loser!

-Shut up!, she says, almost screams. You didn't make it to the last challenge either.

For a moment, he was stunned. But then, he says:

-Yeah, but that dosen't prove you're point...Losers will always be losers, and freaks will always be freaks. And especially for your friend...

-Hoyaju don't!, Yuki says.

-Oh I see...You haven't told her yet...Well, I hate to be the one to says that but, since I'm the only honest one here...

-If you say that I'll rip your eyes off!, Nona says.

-That loser's wounds will stop him from being a ninja forever!

He did it. Now Mina had lower her head, so you can't see her eyes. Anger was visible in her eyes, and tears were about to fall. Hoyaju came closer to Mina, on her right, and was starting to says another insult when Mina's fist flinched, and Yuki, Kimito and Nona screamed:

-Don't!-

Too late, Mina was about to punch him when Yuki made an ice shield, almost undestructable, and Mina's punch still got trough, making Hoyaji fly 30 meters away, and break the brick wall behind him.

-Tha hell! What are you trying to do? KILL ME!

-EXACTLY!, Mina screams, insanaty alomst in her angry eyes.

She was about to move to finish him when Hebi said:

-Mina calm down...

-...

-I know you're angry... But nevermind that...Come...

So he leads her someplace else. Yuki is stunned, if her ice shield would ave been just a small, tiny bit stronger, Mina would have ruined her fist, and if she hadn't made a shield at all, Hoyaju would be dead.


	22. Chapter 22,Hate me? Despise me?

The evening before the last test, last challenge as Mina says, all of the participents were minding, basicaly their own buisness. Now, it was night and Mina was taking one last walk before she would try to sleep at least 2 hours. As she walks, she sees a familiar shape on a roof.

-''Gaara?'' she thinks as she goes closer.

He turn around in a glare and sees her.

-''That annoying, imature girl...'' What do you want? he says.

-I was just taking a midnight walk under the almost full moon, and then I saw you... she answers. You don't sleep.

That wasn't a question, it was somekind of fact.

-How do you know that? he asks.

-I know a lot of things. Maybe even too much.

-How about you? Don't you sleep?

-Oh now you wanna know about me!

-You might be my ennemy tomorrow...

-...I sleep a little bit. More than Shadow but still a little bit.

-''Shadow? Is that suppose to be a guy?''

-Hey!

-?, he seemed annoyed by her ignorant voice.

-Do yo hate me?

-Yes.

-Despise me?

-...

-Why?

-I hate everyone...

-Even your family!

-...

-And your friends?

-I have no friends...

-...So what is Miharu?

-...!

-She left her friends and family here to get back to you because you said you wanted her back, but then you started hating her. The rest of the villgae hated her because she was your friend! Wasn't she your friend? She has been alone so many years...

-The only reason she's still alive is because she was my friend...

-...I heard that one day...From a friend...

-You? I doubt that.

-You just don't know me yet, I'm not an annoying, immature big baby that treats it like a joke.

-Well, everyone thinks you are.

-Only people think that.

-Exactly! he says but when he turns around, Mina isn't there anymore.

* * *

Maybe I should explain...: me and my friends see our group as persons, which means we,re special, like anime freaks and out of the ordinary, aka, not typical, people are the contrary.


	23. Chapter 23, Shit!

The last challenge has started, when Naruto literally crashed in, Mina counted the ninjas: 14.

-''13 to eliminate...'', Mina thinks.

So the first fight starts, Neji vs Naruto, when Naruto came from the ground and knocked him, Mina cheared even louder than before. Then came Shikamaru vs Temari, and of course, Mina had unlocked Shikamaru's strategies long ago. Now, it's Mina's turn, she's against a guy from Ame. He probably is 8 years older than Mina, minimum, and he has green eyes and brown short hair.

-''What's his name again?...Oh that's it! Abunai*...Great, I just hope he dosen't deserve his name!''

-So are you coming? he says, when Mina realizes he is already in the areana.

-Yeah...Have you ever heard about patience? she replies when she jumps.

The examinator lets them start. Abunai runs as fast as Lee without his weights, Mina compared, and is about to punch her when she dodges it. It made the ground crack. Mina is stunned by the force, and he didn't even seemed to have put an effort.

-''!'' she thinks, trying to find a weakness as she fights.

But he is very strong and Mina has a hard time keeping up. She finally takes over him, but just for a few seconds. He backs away and invoques 4 ''umbrellas'' similar to the ones used by the man Gaara killed in the forest. As a matter of fact, he uses the same technique. Millions of needles are going to land on Mina.

-Ahhhh! , Nona says, she was watching.

-What? , Kimito says.

They are both in there usual suit, Kimito is wearing a pony tail as usual, with some punk clothes, and so is Nona, but no pony tail.  
Just as the needles are coming closer to Mina, she does the mudrã** of the sheep, and the needles hit and invisible shield, a magnetic field, or shield. But when she stops it, you can see that she's has a low level of chakra left, and that the combat has to end soon.

-''I have no choice...'' she thinks, so she starts to unband her bandages around her arms, a little bit like Lee.

-''She's doing it...'', Yuki and Kimito think.

-Doing what?, Nona asks, curious.

-A secret technique...

Theme song

Mina jumps in the air and starts to spin, still in the air, Abunai trows a few kunais, but the loose bandages swirling around Mina stopped them. With and incredible speed, she is now above Abunai, and with her bandages, she traps him, and does some mudrãs, chakra starts flting under Mina, as she says:

-Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Futon***...

After every word, a ball of energy apears, and then with her left palm, Mina hits the base of chakra and it goes down with the balls of energy right on Abunai. A cloud of dust blocks our view when it touches him, and he is on the ground when it dissapears. In one last move, Mina punches him, making the ground crack. She jumps away and her bandages are back where they've always been.

-That technique..., Nona starts. What is it exactly?

-It's a technique only two persons could make; Mina and a man who is now dead...I think. To do it, you have to be able to do taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, all to a certain level. Ask Mina, she know more about it that I., Yuki answers.

-She can do all of that?

-Only if she has too. The punch is Mina's little extra though...

-  
*Abunai=Dangerous in japanese  
**Mudrã is the sings they do.  
*** They are the 5 elements.


	24. Chapter 24, Rasengan

The other fights passed, and Ashlee lost, even though it was tight. Now, it's Miharu's turn and she's against a guy named Kokaro, who, in his last fight, had practically killed his opponent. Before she goes down the stairs, she looks at Gaara because two days ago, she had told him:

-When it'll be my turn, watch me!

She enters the arena and takes a deep breath before taking her fan off. Kokaro takes a katana out and swings it, making a huge blow of chakra. As soon as the fight starts he runs to Miharu and swings his katana, but Miharu stops the blow with her fan. They continue that way for a couple of minutes, and sometimes actually hurting each other.

-''I'm not gonna win just using this...'',Kokaro thinks.

-''What is he planning?..'', Miharu see him make a fast move, but then he dissapears.

Suddently, Miharu feels a pain on her cheek and lands on the ground. Kokaru walks to her and immobilizes her. He kneels down and says in a soft, but menacing voice:

-Give up now...Or else I'll kill you...

-No..! No way! Not when I got this far..!, Miharu says.

She struggles a little and frees her hand, and punches Kokaro, who lands a little further. They both get up, and Miharu concentrates her chakra in her hand. A sphere of swirling chakra appears in her hand. She lifts her hand and starts to run toward him.

-''But that's-!'', Kakashi thinks.

-''So young and she already knows that technique?'' the 3rd hokage thinks.

-Rasengan! she says hand hits Kokaro in the stomach.

He flies to the opposite end of the arena and tries to get up, but fails.

-The winner is..Miharu! the examinator says.

-YES! ''I did it!'', Miharu thinks.

-That's it! You made it girl!, Kimito screams!

-Well that was nice...!, Mina says.


	25. Chapter 25, Attack

Now that Gaara's and Sasuke's fight is started, Mina and Miharu go in the stages where Kimito is. Mina sees her friend.

-Hey Lee! Did you just arrived? she asks.

-Yeah...So...You won? he says.

-Of course! Me too Miharu says.

-Congradulation. a voice says.

Mina turns around and sees Zaku, her...new friend. His arms are still in bandages. The fights continued, but Mina didn't payed attention. Suddently, flower petals start to fall.

-What tha-! she says.

-A genjutsu..., Yuki says, cancelling it, followed by Mina, Nona, Kimito and Miharu.

-We're being attacked..., Kakashi says.

-Yeah...Mina!

-Uh? What?, Mina says.

-Wake some people and make a team, and go put people in safety.

-Uh...Okay...

Yuki, Nona and Kimito dissapears. Sasuke and the examinator are about to get hit by a ninja, but Nakamura jumps in in another ninja comes and is about to slash her but, Miharu interferes.

-You traitor!, Baki says.

-Haha...! Look who's talking! she says.

The twins go away and Miharu's team follows her. She tries to get away but Ashlee says:

-Miharu wait! We're coming with you!

-What? , Miharu says.

-We didn't know about this...

-... Ask Mina...

-It's fine! We'll need all help we can get..., Mina screams from a distance.

Mina had woke up Itoe, Zaku and Lee. Itoe helped Lee getting out of the arena as Mina lead them to a small shed.

-You don't expect us to fit it that don't you?, Zaku asks.

-Shure I do..., Mina answers.

She opens the door and all three are relieved to see stairs leading to a tunnel. At the end there was a large room with a 13 year old boy with black emo hair and brown eyes. He turns around when they come in.

-Het Mina you're here! he says. Who...?

-They're my friends, Itoe, Zaku and Lee. , Mina answers.

-Just friends?

-Yah!... Guys, this Tommy, my boyfriend.

-You have a boyfriend? they all say at the same time.

-Yeah...Why? I'm not suppose to?...

-Of course you're not! You're Mina!

She slaps her forehead. Then she executes a mudra, and a 1m long, 15 cm large black snake with blue eyes appears.

-Oh...! Hi Mina! he says to the suprise of Lee and Zaku. Oh... Hi everybudy.

-I need your help, Hebi..., Mina says.

-What is it?

-To put every civilians safe. there an attack. Oh, and put this on... she says giving him her konoha headband. so you won't be mistaken for...Well...The bad dudes I guess you can call them.

She turns to the boys and says:

-You guys, stay here, Itoe, you come, we'll need your byakugan...


	26. Chapter 26, Counter Attacklol

The group starts to go in different directions. Mina is moving with Itoe, Miharu, Nakamura and Hebi. Itoe uses her byakugan and looks around. She spots a few citizens inside a restaurant, so they go there and get every one to safety. They keep on doing that while Hebi searches for some people that might have been left behind. He hears a small girl beathing then enters a house. He finds a 4 year old girl in a closet, and to gain her trust he cuddles he a little then leads her out o danger.

-Come.. he says. I'll get you somewhere safe.

As Miharu was helping an old man go up the stairs, she sees, far away, Kyuubi and Shushaku, fighting.

-Gaara...! she murmurs.

Mina gets her out of her stiffness my pushing her foward a little. they keep on goin as the counter attack starts. In the streets of knonoha, many ninjas from Oto and Suna are searching the streets for people. A ball of fire that lands infront of them makes them stop. When they look up, they see Nona, Shade, Kimito, Shadow and Yuki standing on a small bridge.

-And where do you think you're going?, Nona asks with an evil smile.

Elsewhere, ninjas are running towards Mina and hebi, but Hebi trips them and crushes them in his tight grip as Mina fights. By the end of the ''war'', Mina and Miharu are quite injured, with Mihara with a broken leg and Mina with a twisted wrist.

* * *

Short chapter, I know.


	27. Chapter 27, Coming back

Three days after Miharu and Yuki had left Konoha, heading for Suna, they finally arrived there. They arrived and were greeted by some ninjas at the entry, the guards seemed pleased to know that some of Konoha's nijas still trusted them. As they walked in the Kazekage's office, Miharu could swear she saw Gaara, but decided not to turn around to check. Yuki leaves Miharu where Baki is. He speaks:

-I'm glad you came back...We'll be keeping and eye on you until you're...Well, better.

She was in bad shape, she had a broken leg and many cuts and bruises all over her body. Still looking down she says:

-ok...

-Are you mad at us...?

-A little bit...

-I see.

She almost leaves right away, and starts to have a hard time going down the stairs. Kankouro sees and and asks:

-Do you want some help?

She looks at him and says:

-I'll be fine...

Then, right after her last sentence she almost falls, but Kankouro catched her arm.

-I think I sould still help...

He helps her down the stairs and she continues to her appartement, and she takes the elevator. She arrives on the 3rd floor and sees Korama and Tarozu, her front neighbours. they're brother and korama is 21 and Torazu is 7.

-hey, you,re back! the elder brother says.

-Are you okay?...Torazu asks.

-I'll live...,Miharu says.

She enters her appartement and finds it the way she left it: clean, with the table, the couch and the TV at the same place they're suppose to be. She takes a small shower, making sure to protect her leg, then goes to sleep. Around 5 am she wakes up and decides to go on the roof, where she can look down at the entire and up at the stars. She looks down and the inevitable happens: she sees Gaara.

-''Shouldn't he be back to his house?'', she thinks.

-''Not with the shushaku in him.'' a deep female voice echos in Miharu's brain.

-''I know but still, it's cold...''

-''So maybe _you_ should go to sleep...''

-Fine...


	28. Chapter 28, Hell Trio

One month has passed, and Kimito's team haven't had a mission at all, so Shade was pretty pissed off. but then...Then! They get a A ranked mission: being the body guards of two 19 year old princesses. They met the twins: the oldest is Kinaru and the other one is Onna. The blond haired girls with green eyes bow low to show the team their respect. Onna's short hair then falls right beside her cheeks. The reason they needed body guards wa because they were next in line for the trone(obvioulsy) and if they happenned to die, all the money would go to anyone that claimed it first. On their way to the palace, 3 ninjas arrived and block their way. The apparent leader is a 25 year old man with black hair and grey ayes, he carried two giant swords behind his other ninja is a full grown woman with blond hair and peircing blue eyes. The last ninja seemed to be a 12 year old boy with pink hair and green eyes. The leader speaks:

-I'm Korama, and those are my teamates: Tsuka and Kikuro...

-So what?, Shade asks.

-So...Give us the princesses and we just won't hurt y- no not even then...

-Ha! Make me!, Kimito says with a defying grin.

-Be careful Kimito..., Shadow says. We don't know how strong they are yet.

-As you wish..., Korama says.

He takes out his sword and throws water as swings. Kimito doges it easily, yet when she turns around, the water followed her. When it hits her slashing chakra cuts her skin, but not enough to be fatal. She says:

-Shade, Nona,*coughs out some water* take the princesses elsewhere... Shadow and I will take care of this...

-No, I'll take them and you three stay here, we don,t know how many of them there is..., Shadow says.

The leads the princesses, who for insistance were pretty fast on foot. Tsuka tries to follow them but Sab throws a ball of fire to block her path. She turns around and they both start to fight while Kimito takes on Horazu and Shade looks at Kikuro in an evil smile. Kikuro soon dissapears, now invisible and son enough Shade throws a kunai on his left, and his a re-appearing Kikuro.

-How did you know where I was?, Kikuro asks putting his hand on his wounded shoulder.

-You stink! Litteraly...A kid like you shouldn't put that much Axe., Shade says.

-A kid?...A KID? I'M 26 F****ING YEARS OLD!, Kikuro screams angrily.

-No way!, Shade says with big eyes*.

-Stop that...!, Sab says. We should use our technique...Ready?

-Kimi!, Kimito says.

-Shade!, Shade (who else) says.

-Sab!, Sab says.

-Hell Trio! they all says at the same time.

Kimito and Sab are now in fire and Shade has a fire clone infront of him. They lead their fire directly on their opponents, and when the giant amount of flames goes on them and then goes away, the only thing left is Korama's swords surrounded by ashes.

-

*You know... the ones they do...the big white ones...Chibi ones...Funny ones...Better ones...


	29. Chapter 29

Shadow is running with the princesses on a less travelled path, when they see a fulll grown man with brown hair and brown eyes. Beside him there's a 15 year old boy with dark blue hair and green eyes, Something draws Shadow's attention: two horns are sticking out of the boy's head. He's glaring at them.

-Well, Takuma... the man says. What are you waiting for...? Kill them!

-What?, Onna says.

-First...Fight...,Shadow says, making eye contact with Takuma.

As he sees what Takuma is capable of, he sees and hears someone he recognizes.

-!...Mina?, Shadow whispers.

-What did you say?, Takuma says, looking suddently scared.

-Nawthin'...

Takuma's glare is back as he says:

-Piss off!

In less than a second Shadow dissapears and reappears behind Takuma. Even before Takuma can fully turn around, he gives hima good blow in the cheek that sends Takuma flying into a rock. Alittle after the impact, Takuma looses conciousness. the man that was with Takuma looks at Shadow with fear in his eyes, then takes out a walkie-talkie.

-Every one... Abandon the mission... he says.

-Sir, the trio is dead... a voice from the walkie-talkie says.

The man's eyes grew larger as she dissapears after he trhows a smoke bomb on the ground.

-It...Is it over?, Onna asks.

-Most likely...

A couple of minutes after Kimito, Sab, Shade and Shadow came back from the mission and Shadow headed for Kimito's house with her. On the way he asks:

-Hey Kimi, did Mina know a boy named Takuma?

-Uh... I don't know..., she says. You should ask her...

They come in the house where Mina was eating a can of concentrated milk. Shadow asks:

-Mina... Do you know someone named Takuma?

Mina had put down her can and was only holding her spoon. After the question, she dropped her spoon and froze. So did Hebi who was 2 meters away from her. She looks at Shadow with wide eyes, then turns to Hebi. Then, she speaks:

-Why?... Do you?

-No., Shadow says.

She walks up to her room, followed by Hebi. Once she's in there, Hebi asks:

-Was he talking about the same Takuma...?

-I...I don't know..., Mina says witha tear rolling down her cheek.

She quickly wipes it off.

Where Takuma is, he regained conciousness and the man from before asks:

-Who's ''Mina''? You seemed shocked to hear this name...

Takuma turns around so the man couldn't see his face then says:

-She's...A girl.


	30. Chapter 30, Friday the 13th

-I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13, I'M 13!, Mina says while jumping around in Konoha's streets.

-Happy birthday! many people tell her.

Then, she arrives to Sab, Shade and Shadow.

-I'm 13! she says.

-Good for you!, Shade says in a bad mood tone.

-I'm 13! It turned 13 on a Friday the 13th!

-Yeah...I'm usually lucky on these days, but apparently not on October...

-That's because it's MY lucky day, not yours!

-So, what are you gonna do for this special day?..., Sab asks.

-I'm having a party...With a lot of people and persons...

-I hate people..., Shade says.

-Shut up Shade!... both Sab and Mina say.

-I was just stating my opinion!

-Do you guys want to come?, Mina asks.

-Of course we do!, Sab says. Right Shade?...

He mumbles something and she punches him in the ribs.

-Ouch!... he says.

He looks at Mina, who's smiling like crazy, then at Sab who's dangerously glaring at him, then at Mina, then at Sab, then at Mina, then at Sab, then at Mina, then at Sab, then he sighs and finally says:

-Fine...

-Yay!, Mina says.

She's about to give him a hug when he pushes her away and says:

-No hugs!

Sab, Shade and Shadow arrive at Mina's house at around 7:30 pm. Her house is actually a old inn that has been almost completely destroyed leaving only half of the original structure. It's in the middle of the forest and is quite unusual since the land is ''magic''. The house can be accessed by almost any country in the world, as long as you go inside a forest, that's why Mina has a machine that exchanges any money in local money, or vis-versa. The group knocks on the door and Mina opens. And there was a lot of folks invited indeed: at least 25 people(yes Pat, and persons too). Thomas is there with 2 other of Mina's ''band'', a blond haired girl with blue eyes and a brown-blond hair boy with brown eyes, and both were Thomas' age. The girl is Amy and the boy, Keith. Amy is Thomas' new girlfriend since Mina and him broke up a month ago. Hebi's there of course along with Miharu, who came from Suna, all of the 9 other genins, including Sasuke. Mina had well planned the cakes, she had 3, and everyone got enough. After that, she didn't want to get her presents yet, but Amy forced her to open it. She got a fish, a pocket knife, a fluffy pillow, some clothing, earings, many hugs( even from shade, thanks to Sab), mini-kisses, a black packsac with thin lines of rainbow colors, video games, a microphone, two pairs of flip-flops, candies, and some horror movies. After the presents Mina wanted to make an announcement:

-Guys, I got told who of the genins had become ninjas, so here we go!she readsOkay... Shikamaru...(*silence*)...Well come on guys clap you're hands!*clap, clap, clap*, myself, Mina,YAy!(*clap,clap, clap*) and finally, Miharu (*an OMG silence, then, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap*). That's it!

-Well that's surprising..., Shade says.

Sab hims him hard in the stomach and murmurs an apology. Miharu is stunned, and Shikamaru is... well...himself. Shadow him, isn't surprised at all since he didn't expect obvious people to be chosen. Now, the guest all leave and Mina goes in her room to eat her candies.


	31. Chapter 31,Dinner at Temari's

Miharu was about to put a frozen dinner in her microwave when someone came knocking on the door. Her leg had heeld. She drops her things on the counter and goes open the door. She opens and sees Temari there.

-Hi!, Temari says. Can I come in...?

-...S-sure..., MIharu says, getting out of the way and letting Temari into her appartement.

Temari looks around and says nothing, so Miharu asks:

-Do you want something to eat?

-Uh? No thanks. Actually I wanted to invite you come eat at me and my family's house. she says.

-...

-Look, I know we've been kinda...Agressive with you and that's exactly why we want to start things again...

-Uh... I guess I can...

-Alright, I'll come back at 7pm. Bye.

-Bye...

Temari leaves and the deep female voice says:

-''That was weird...''

-Very...

And later on it's 7pm and Temari comes to get Miharu. When Temari had came Miharu was still in her pyjama, but now she was wearing a baby-pink t-shirt with blue hearts on it and a jean skirt, given by Mina and Kimito. She had put on a small butterfly-shaped hairclip to get her bangs a little bit more out of the way than usual. Miharu was wondering house the house looked like since the last time she went in there she was five years old. Now, she's 13. She comes in and realizes the house is pretty much the same. She sits down at the table where Kankouro and Gaara are. Gaara had changed since they came back from the exams, but she hadn't talk to him yet. They sit down. Temari starts:

-You know...We haven't talked a lot to you lately. You know...Since the exams...

-You mean since I came back from konoha 6 years ago..., Miharu says, looking at her plate.

She hadn't meant to say that it had just slipped of, but Kankouro says:

-Haha...Yeah...That's...

-True., Gaara finishes.

He looks at Miharu and she blushes, as usual. Then, Gaara remember one time Mina had gave him a speach at Konoha:

*Beginning of flashback*

It was at night and Gaara was just simply walking in the Konoha streets when he heard:

-Hey you!

He turned around and saw Mina. She keeps going:

-YOu're Gaara right? Miharu used to talk about you in her letters...

-She did? he says with no emotion.

-Yes! How could you do this to her?

-Do what?

-Abandon her like that!

-She's the one who abandoned me..., he says now angry.

Then, Mina turns angry and says:

-Nu-uuuuh! The only reason she came back to Suna was because of you! And then she goes back and you treat her like shit!

Now Gaara was speachless, but Mina doesn't stop there:

-And you still do! And guess what? This girl, SHE LOVES YOU! I've seen it and I'm not as stupid as I look... Loves you...Understand. So now start to give her some respect of I'll take care of this myself...

And she walks away.

*End of flashback*

Gaar chukles and thinks:

-''Damn Mina...''

As they eat Miharu tells them a little bit about her friends:

-Yeah, Mina plays a lot of instruments, she's the one who showed me how to play flute..

-You play flute?, Temari asks.

-Yes.

She stops for a momment, the says:

-When I was in Konoha...Why didn't you guys answer my letters?

-Letters? What letters?, Temari asks.

-The ones I sent you every days. But after a while you didn't answer so I wrote every week, then every month...

-Sorry, but...We didn't get them..

-I see...Well, I'm sure we'll find them one day.

When they're done, Temari asks Gaara to bring Miharu back since it's now 11pm.


	32. Chapter 32,Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Warning, there's romance in here...(i think)If you don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

Miharu and Gaara are walking to her appartement. When they get there, Miharu takes Gaara's hand and brings him on the roof. She gave up her love for him when she came back from Konoha, a few weeks ago.

-I want to show you something... she says.

Gaara tries to create a conversation:

-So how was the party...?

-It was cool.. she says. But look at this.

They're on the roof and the moon's light reflects on the desert's sand, making it glitter. Because of the darkness almost everything is a dark blue. Miharu sits down on the bench and says:

-I just love coming uo here...It's so beautiful.

-...You're right.

-You think?

-Yes.

She looks at him for a whil then gets up and says:

-I like you're new personnality...It fits you so well, and it remembers me of our young selfs...

She gives him a hug and to her surprise, he hugs back. He speaks:

-We used to hug a lot.

They both close their eyes and remember the good time they had. Then, Gaara says:

-Miharu?

-Hm? she says.

-I love you...

With these whispered words the feelings Miharu had denied and forgotten all came back at once. She puts her lips on his and kisses him. Then, she says:

-I love you too...Truly, madly, deeply.

They sit down and Miharu falls asleep, so Gaara takes her doen to her appartement and leaves her on her bed.


	33. Chapter 33, You!

Kimito is walking in Konoha's streets when she sees two people dressed in a black coat with red clouds on it and wearing a hat. The shape of the shorter on is reminder her of someone, and so does his walking style.

-''Could it be?...'' she thinks while looking in his mind. ''Oh my god it's him!''

He eyes widened and she runs to them and lead them in a backalley. The youngest says:

-Kimito?

-What are you doing here, you could get killed! she says.

-Do you know her Itachi? his partner says, taking his hat off, revealing blue skin. She doesn't seem to hate you at all.

Itachi takes his hat off...

A bit later, Mina is walking with nakamura and they hear Gai talking. They go look and see that Asuma and Kurenai have their eyes closed. They run to them and look up, the girls are both stunned.

-Itachi-kun!, Mina says.

-Ki-sa-me-sem-pa-i...,Nakamura murmurs.

-Girls, don't step in, we don't want to hurt you...

-What do you mean? What are you doing here?

-Girls...

-Leave,,,I don't want to hurt you either...and you know I can., Mina says looking at him right in the eyes.

Itachi remains silent, then he and Kisame leave.

-I wonder...If she saw him..., Mina says.

-Who saw who?, Nakamura asks.

-Kimito and Itachi... They used to be a couple...

-Oh...How did she react when he left?

-Not good, she was in a depression and I could hear her cry at night. I was sad too, since he was like my brother..

Once they're at the hospital:

-So...How's Lee?, Nakamura asks.

-Not well..., Yuki says. The only thing we could do would be an operation, but it's waaaaaaaay to dangerous, and there's not enough staff like me to perform it...

-I see.

-Well, at least Sakura brings him flowers..., Mina says. Now he has me and her to cheer him up!


	34. Chapter 34, Medics

Kimito is walking in Konoha's streets when she sees two people dressed in a black coat with red clouds on it and wearing a hat. The shape of the shorter on is reminder her of someone, and so does his walking style.

-''Could it be?...'' she thinks while looking in his mind. ''Oh my god it's him!''

He eyes widened and she runs to them and lead them in a backalley. The youngest says:

-Kimito?

-What are you doing here, you could get killed! she says.

-Do you know her Itachi? his partner says, taking his hat off, revealing blue skin. She doesn't seem to hate you at all.

Itachi takes his hat off...

A bit later, Mina is walking with nakamura and they hear Gai talking. They go look and see that Asuma and Kurenai have their eyes closed. They run to them and look up, the girls are both stunned.

-Itachi-kun!, Mina says.

-Ki-sa-me-sem-pa-i...,Nakamura murmurs.

-Girls, don't step in, we don't want to hurt you...

-What do you mean? What are you doing here?

-Girls...

-Leave,,,I don't want to hurt you either...and you know I can., Mina says looking at him right in the eyes.

Itachi remains silent, then he and Kisame leave.

-I wonder...If she saw him..., Mina says.

-Who saw who?, Nakamura asks.

-Kimito and Itachi... They used to be a couple...

-Oh...How did she react when he left?

-Not good, she was in a depression and I could hear her cry at night. I was sad too, since he was like my brother..

Once they're at the hospital:

-So...How's Lee?, Nakamura asks.

-Not well..., Yuki says. The only thing we could do would be an operation, but it's waaaaaaaay to dangerous, and there's not enough staff like me to perform it...

-I see.

-Well, at least Sakura brings him flowers..., Mina says. Now he has me and her to cheer him up!


	35. Chapter 35,Seriously wounded

One day has passed and nothing, yet Yuki and Mina hadn't set up a camp yet, just in case.

-''I hope they're fine'' she tkinks*.

In the late afternoon, Mina got a signal:

-Mina, Yuki...Neji is seriously wounded...He's 300 meters ahead of us, we'll go there...''

-Okay..., Mina says.

Kimito, Sakura and Itoe arrive, and then Itoe runs to her cousin Neji and says:

-Nii-san!

He's in a coma., Kimto says. We have to get to the village, now...''Sab, are you close?''

-I'm right here..., Sab says while walking out of the woods.

-Ok. Get him to the village, quickly, he's dying...

-Eessh...

Sab takes him and they leave. As worried as she is Itoe used her byakugan and goes searching again. Later on, they find Choji, well, Mina does. They have to keep moving so she asks Hebi:

-Hebi, can you teleport with him?

-I thinks so yes..., Hebi says sliding toward them.

Hebi wraps up around Choji's arm and dissapears. Mina continues and at night they see Miharu.

-Did you see anyone?, Mina asks.

-Nope, it's just you... she says.

Hebi re-appears and tell them both good news and bad news:

-Well, we reached the village in time, but... Lee's gone...To fight.

-Say what? He just got his operation! GRR! Lee you BAKA!, Mina says. almost in panic.

-Hu...Mina we have to rest Yuki says.

-No! I will not rest! I got enough tears from him about his condition, and when he finds a solution more tears! I help him...But then, out of nowhere, he goes out less than a week after a dreadful operation! He's gonna hear from me!

-Ça y est...!**

-  
*You know I think I'll do this instead to express someone's thoughts: '' text ''

**Translation, litteraly: There it is! or , not litteraly : here we go!


	36. Chapter 36, Beggining of a journey

The two groups meet the next day and encounter Kiba and Kankuro. Mina heals Kiba a little, and then she continues with Yuki. They eventually find Temari and Shikamaru, so Itoe, Kimito and Sakura decided to leave with them, but not before Itoe says:

-Lee and Gaara are 500 meters northe east from here.

-Alright., Mina says.

-But be careful, there's a suspicious landscape...

-Yeah, yeah...

The 3 girls go on and follow Itoe's direction, up until they reach their friends.

-Dude, why,s there giant bones sticking out of the ground? That's jucked up!, Mina says.

-It's the man we fought, Kimmimaro..., Lee says.

-Kimimaro...?, Yuki says in a whisper, looking at a dead Kimmimaro, still in the bones he made.

-Do you know him Yuki?, Mina asks.

-I meet him once, a long time ago...

She goes to him and uses her chakra to pull him out. He then comes back to his human form. She stares at him for a while, then says:

-Mina, come here...Can you tell him something for me.

-...Sure..., Mina says.

-Tell him... That it's Yuki...That he made a difference in my life, a positive difference...Tell him who you are too.

-Okay. she closes her eyes. ...He says, thanks, and, good luck?

A small breeze makes some of Gaara's sand go in Mina's eyes, so she turns to Lee and says:

-Lee, you better explain to me every single detail of this...

Lee chuckles in disccomfort and they all lead for the village, Mina giving him a speech on all the way back. One day later, Naruto is back, 3 days later Neji and Choji are recovering well, and so was Mina's positive and cheerful attitude. Sab was happy because Shade and Shadow were back from their mission. Yet, when Sab was walking to her home late at night when it was raining when she sees a girl about 13 years old with pink hair and pink eyes. She also wore a green bandana, on the ground.

-Um...Are you ok?, Sab asks.

The girl doesn't answer, so Sab picks her up and brings her to Mina's house. She has lenty of rooms for the girl. MIna opens the door, sees the girl and brings her on the couch. Mina says while looking at the girl's arms and leg, also touching to find an injury.:

-She's alive...

-Well no duh!, Sab says.

Mina takes off the girl's bandana and freezes.

-Those...Horns..., Mina murmurs.


	37. Chapter 37, Unofficial Mission

Mina had let the girl sleep for the whole night, and when morning came she woke the girl up to ask her her name and her intentions.

-Me?...My name is Carrie and, I have to kill someone. the girl says.

-Kill who?, Mina asks.

-!..I can't tell you that!

-Oh come on!...Is it another diclonius?

Just then Carrie put her hands on her horns realizing she isn't wearing her bandana, she looks at Mina and whispers:

-You know...! ''I would never kill one of my kind...''

-Don't worry, I know you're stressed, but I don't mind dicloniuses, and I don't think many people here knows what you are...

-No?

-I wouldn't think so, well, maybe Shade or Shadow, but that's another thing. So, who do you wanna kill?

-One of the leader of the Red Swords*, and as much of his followers too..

Hebi was listening, and he froze, petrified by fear. Mina turns to him and asks:

-The ones... he starts.

Carrie screams in surprise, but hebi continues:

-That triend to kill us 5 years ago...Remember?

Then Mina's face turned red of anger, she says:

-Ghaa! I hate those guys! Carrie, let's kill that jucked up man!

-You're with me?, Carrie says.

-All the way...That guy does deserve to die!

-When will we leave?

-Tonight, I need to get ready, and I don,t feel like travelling right now.

Carrie looks like her like she's a freak, but Mina just smiles to her.

-Hebi are you coming?, Mina asks.

-Uh... he starts, uncomfortable. I really want to get him but...''I'm scared...''

-''Ah, ok. Then feed Andy...''

-''Sure.''

The next morning MIna has the packsac Hebi gave her filled with useful stuff. She was about to leave when Hebi grabed her leg and said:

-...G-Good luck...

Mina kisses him on the top of the head and leaves.

*The Red Swords are an organisation created by humans 20 years before Yuki's birth(right now, 42 years ago) to extunguish anything out of the ordinary, for example, psychics, any specie that is as intellegent as humans, but are not humans, anything that is prehistoric of futuristic ect... Real a**h***s.


	38. Chapter 38

After 3 days of travelling the pair reaches a village, but the food is very expensive at the restaurants. Mina decides to take heart shaped cookies that she made out of their ziplocs. Carrie suddently has a puppy face and starts to shake Mina while saying in a childish voice:

-They're shaped like hearts! HEARTS! They look so taaaaaasty!

-Good...!, Mina says, still being shook by Carrie. Take some...!

Carrie munches it with small bite, but at a crazy speeed. At some point between two munches she stops and says:

-Gwaah! So good!

-Thanks! I made it my-, Mina stops. Hey there's hot springs here!

-Hot what?

-Oh! It's true, you probably don't know...! Come on!

They go at the counter where they buy bathing suits, since it's one pool for both men and women. Once they're changed, Mina goes in. Carrie stops and looks at the water.

-Am I like, supposed to go into that hot water? she asks.

-Yes.

-Uh...I don't know...

-Come on Carrie...

Carrie goes in and then says:

-Feels sooooooooooooooooo good!

-That's exactly why I wanted you to try it..., Mina says.

When they leave they check into a hotel and when Carrie sees the beds, she runs to one and jumps on it, cuddling the pillow and rolling on the bed. Mina says while closing the lights:

-Hey Carrie...We gotta sleep. Well, you gotta sleep.

-Okay!, she says

As soon as her head touches the pillow, Carrie falls asleep.


	39. Chapter 39, The end?

Mina had came back from the small breakfast buffet downstairs when she saw that Carrie was dressing up and preparing herself for an apparent fight. Mina asked:

-What's the matter Carrie?

-I found one of the main hideouts of the Red Swords... she says.

-Really? Where?

-A few miles away, close to some sort of cliff and a large mass of water...

-Then let's go!

After Mina and Carrie were ready to go and on their way, they felt more stressed than ever. They were both wanted dead by the Red Swords after all. While they were running to their destination, Carrie asks:

-So...What do they want from you...?

-They probably want me because I'm one of the last survivors in my family...But I'm not sure...What I do know though is that they want me because of my relationship with Hebi..., Mina explains.

-The black snake?

-Yes...He's from the specie called Solitary Snake. I'll explain you the origin of the name later. Anyhow, a solitary snake can absorb any kind of poison and create an antidote for it. They also have the ''receipe'' in their system so they can recreate both the poison and the antidote for it.

-Nice!

-Yeah...But they can only devellope this ability if they have some one they love with them, a friend so they can grow basically. And in Hebi's case I'm the friend, and that's why they wanna kill me, because if I die Hebi will grow very weak and could die...If they don't kill him first. Oh, and it could be because I have the white side of Death inside of me...

-Unh?

-You see, Death is splited in two, black side and white side. The black side is the sane, nice, quiet, resonable one. the white side is insane, sadistic, loud and wants to take as much souls as possible. When my whole family got killed, the white side of Death, who was chained, maintained and controled by the black side of Death, escaped. The only way to stop it was to seal it into the most recent form of life in the area, me. Because of that, I couldn't sleep, at all. But when I was 1 year old, the black side of death gave me this.(she shows a pendent with a ying-yang at the end of it) That made me capable of sleeping and being inconsious without having the danger of the white side taking over my body...But it's still hard to cointain since it just never shuts up. So they want to kill me for that too.

-I see...I'm sorry.

-It's fine. It might take them a long time before they figure out who I am... Because...They're like me.

-In what way?

-They don't know my last name.

A surprised silence followed, and Carrie could find anything to say but this:

-Well...I definetely don't know my last name...I don't have one!

-Yeah...I understand.

-We're there!

Both girls stop and hide behind a large truck. The building is a three story tall brick wall building that seems to have a big garage beside it, attached to it.

-''That's it...'', Mina thinks. Carrie...she whispers. We could go in with that garage there...

-How? We'll be seen...!

-No we won't.

Mina takes Carrie,s hand and they both become invisible to any one else's eyes exept Mina's. They step into the building and they both become visible again. Because she went invisible for a little while, Mina is having as small headache. She murmurs:

-So, it's the leader we're looking for?

-Exactly. Could you uh...Ditsact the guards inside if there's some?, Carrie asks.

-Yeah sure, if they don't recognize me...

They step into the actual building and get into a dark hallway with many wooden doors, they even see rats, but no human.

-''Maybe they want to make people think this is abandoned...'', Mina thinks.

they then hear voices talking. They go the the source: a closed door that just happened to be the only one with a hole in in. Mina peeps and sees 5 man talking around a table. One of them is also looking at a digital devide in his hand.

-Hey carrie..., Mina whispers. Is one of those the leader?

Carrie looks and then nods, and talking only with her lips she says:

-The man in the black and blue uniform, at the further end of the table...

-''Jackpot!'',Mina thinks.

But then the man with the digital device says:

-There's one girl and one female diclonius outside the room...

-Oh really?... the leader says.

-''How?'', Mina thinks, when she sees a night vision camera at the end of the hallway. ''Shit...So that device was connected to it...''

One of the man quickly opens the door, but Carrie's vectors can't reach the leader, and the man that opened the door takes advantage of this and shoots her in the right shoulder. Mina quickly takes Carrie and starts to run toward the exit. Once she's outside she makes a clone and the clone goes in an other direction waving her arms saying:

-Hey! Come an get me if you can...!

Meanwhile Mina runs in the woods, healing Carrie a little bit untile she can run by herself. They continue to run until they get to a small clearance( maybe 8 m by 10 m), and to a cliff.

-Damn! I forgot about that cliff!, Mina says.

The five man then reach the girls, the leader included. Carrie kills 3 of them, who were in a range of 6 meters, right away. Mina runs to one of them and tries to cut his throat with a kunai, but he dodges and hits her on the temple with the but of his gun. mina falls to the ground, dizzy but still concious. the man sees that and hits her again on the face, causing her lower lip to split. Blood from her wounds started to drip off her head and got a little bit of blood in her left eye. The man was going to shoot Mina when he exploded into pieces of blood and flesh, probably because of Carrie. A second after Mina hears a loud ''thonk'' and turns around to see carrie incouncious with the leader ready to shoot her in the head. He was starting to pull the trigger when Mina jumped on him and off the cliff, with him. As they fall the man stabs Mina in the stomach, they hit numbers of time the cliff's rocky edge, causing both of them to have broken bones, and Mina takes a 10 cm long needle and peirces his right temple. His grip loosens and she kicks him away slightly before hitting large rocks again and falling into the water. Although she's still alive, Mina can't move and is stuck underwater. She takes a lot of energy to turn her head but sees nothing but the water around, she coughs a large amount of blood, but it soon dissipates in the water. She can barely feel her body and can't breathe.

-''Is it the end?...'' she thinks as she can feel her mind drifting into inconciousness.

When she was about to faint, Mina had the time to feel a hand grab her left arm and pull her. Then everything went black. She then wakes up, but now it's night and she's on a small beach, the cliff being a few kilometers away. Mina then hears a gasp, then Carrie's voice:

-Mina! Oh thank god you're alive!

-Of course I'm alive..., Mina says in a raspy voice, then clears her throat. Thanks for saving me...

-Um...It wasn't me...!

Mina, who was now sitting looks at her in a startled questionning look. Carrie continues:

-I woke up and saw that nobody around me was alive, and the leader was nowhere to be found...So I started to search for you...I couldn't find you...I've been searching for 3 hours! Then I found you a couple of minutes ago... You were breathing, but you wouldn't answer...

-So...who saved me?, Mina asks. Do you know?

-I don't know...! But who ever did it isn't anywhere close. But...

-But what?

-Never mind...I just remembered something I felt a few minutes before I got knocked out.

-What is it?

-I said never mind...

There was no anger in her tone, just fear. They left and decided to head back for Mina's home. Once they got there Hebi was obviously more than happy to see them alive, but concerned because of their bruises and wounds. Because they were exhausted, both girls fell asleep almost immidiatly. The next day, Carrie decided to leave, so Mina gave her some heart shaped cookies for the road.

-Thanks. I'll miss you...!, Carrie says. If I ever come close to here I'll come and says hi..!

-Yeah sure..! But where are you gonna go?

-Meh...Find some sort of job I guess...See ya!

She leaves and Mina goes back to her usual unusual life.


	40. Chapter 40, Quite the watery story

-Hey Mina guess what!, Kimito says.

-Hm?... her sister answers.

-Me, Sab, you and Hebi will all be going on a mission together! On an island!

-An island? So we're taking a boat?

-Yup.

-Awesome! But...What's the matter there?

-Well, apparently there's a ''monster'' and the people living there want to get rid of it.

-Sounds like a senario for a scooby-doo movie to me...

-Haha...Maybe just a little...So...Pack your stuff, we leave in 30 minutes...

-30 MINUTES!

Mina jumps from the couch and runs to her room so she can pack her things up. She trips on the way. so, 30 minutes later Mina and the rest of the group leave Konoha and get to a train. After 5 boring hous of travelling and Mina talking, they arrive to a town where hundreds of boats are docked. Once the team is on one dock a man in his mid-late 40 greets them:

-Well, you must be Mina, Kimito, Sab and...Hebi?...My name is Marv.

-Yes...How did you know?, Sab asks.

-Well, let,s say there's not a lot of people walking around with snakes here... Haha.

-Hehe...Yeah, true.

They get in a medium-sized boat, and are soon floating on the big ocean. Mina sits down outside and looks at the horizon, with her hair blowing in the horizon. She lifts her head and asks:

-How long is it to the island?

-I'd say about 4-5 hours. But don't worry, we'll be there by 9 o' clock..., Marv says.

-Ok, alright...

And as said, a little before 9 the boat arrived at the island, which ambiance reminded Kimito of Hawaii. They receive a warm welcome from most of the inhabitants of the island. Most because Mina had seen a boy she guessed Kimito's age glairing at them.

-''Why is he looking at us like that?'', Mina thinks while turning he head toward him.

Their eyes meet and he freezes in fear. Mina just keeps her eyes locked on him until Kimito taps her on the shoulder and says:

-Hey, we're getting showed the room we'll live in for the mission...

-Alright., Mina says, following her sister.

From their room, they can see the ocean and sab loves it. As the sun sets down Kimito and Sab leave for a small beach party and Mina stays to watch the sunset. Then takes her sleeping pills and goes to sleep.

* * *

Mina had been sleeping for 2 hours when she heard a loud growling sound coming from the ocean. she gets up and goes outside on the beach, only to find the boy that glared at her earlier sitting on the sand. It was probably midnight and every one else outside right now would be at the beach party. Mina walks to him and asks:

-Hey! What's your name?

He turns around with an almost scared expression on his face until he recongnizes her and turns back. he murmurs:

-Why wouldn't you and your damn friends go back where you belong?

-I can't answer that., Mina says ignoring his harsh tone.

-And why's that?

-Because you haven't answered mine yet.

-And what was your question?

He seemed calmer.

-I asked what was your name..., Mina says while sitting beside him.

-Well, I have and odd name... he starts.

-Me too, just tell me your name.

-Brady.

-That's not odd.

-Here it is...Now-

-Because we haven't even been here for a day yet...Because it's nice here...Because our mission is not complete.

-But you can't kill it! I don't want you too.

-Who said we were gonna **kill** it? All the mission said was to get rid of that 'monster'.

-Oh..So...Who are you?

-Well, that's a silly question...I'm me of course...! If you mean my name, it's Mina. And why do you like that 'monster' that everyone seems to hate?

-...Well...She saved me...

-Oh, so it's a_ she_ now?

-Uh...Yes. But also, if she dies no one will take care of her babies...

-Yes we wouldn't want for them to be orphans...

-Yeah, it's not fun being one...

-Aw it never is...! Believe me!

-You're an orphan?

-Yes. And I live close to my old orphanage now.

-Really?

-Yes...hey I have an idea! How a bout we convince them to move away, to somewhere safer maybe?

-Well, they don't understand us...

-Trust me...They will. I'm an expert in these things...

-Ok then I trust you. Thanks.

-You're welcome. the only thing i find weird is the choice of ninjas for this mission...

-Why?

-Well, a snake who doesn,t know how to swim and two pyrokinesists.

-How about you? Can you swim?

-Defenitely! Oh. Aslo me and My sister can transform in any animal or lining thing we want, as long as it's something biotic. Just I'm better than my sister at this.

-That's...Weird...But it's fine.

-Yes, and Sab and my sister can read minds...Now that's quite useful to...Not that much of a bad team after all...

* * *

Sab and Kimito were back around 3 am, so Mina explained her plan. So when daylight came, the pyrokinesists were on a boat while Hebi was searching some caves for the mother and her aquatic babies. Mina was on the edge of a cliff that was right beside the water. That cliff reminded her of the cliff she fell off not so long ago. Wind was blowing in her hair when she took and deep breath.

-''Well, I have to find that family first...'', Mina thinks.

So she jumps off falling in a way that could have been a dive, but right before touching the water she transforms herself in a beluga. Underwater, she sees tons of fishes, sea weads, and also the sunlight passing through the water.

-''Haha, that's nice!'' she thinks.

-

The picture is an axololt...Ain't that adorable! =3

-''What's nice?'' both Kimito and Sab's voice say in Mina's mind.

-''All of this...! I should transform more often...M-''

-''Mina! Focus on the mission will ya?''

-''Fine, fine... Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka eh eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa, this time for Africa..!''

-''Mina!''

-''What? Hey, a moving rock..! Wo!...No...''

-''Go check!''

-''That's what I'm doing girls.''

Mina then arrives to 'the rock' and sees an aquatic tail, paws...The creature turns around and then Mina asks in aquatic language:

-Uh..Hi! My name's Mina...You? Are you the monster everyone fears?

-I like to go by the name of Marily, and I guess I am. the pink-gloomy eyed creature says.

-You look like a giant axololt. Anyways, me and my group, we're supposed to get rid of you and your babies by killing you but...We, well at least I don't want to so would you mind...

-''Say it damnit!'' ,Sab's voice says.

-Could you leave and go somewhere else so I can go back to my home and everyone would be happy?

From the boat Sab and Kimito face-palmed their forehead. Back where Mina is, the creature is thinking and says:

-I don't know, we need a place with water and food...

-That's pretty much anywhere around here ma'am.,Mina states.

-Well...I guess we could move...

-Exellent! Perfect! Good! Alright! Awesome! Great!

-You seem to like my answer..Haha.

-Very! Bye!

-Are you sure it'll be safe?

-Safer than here I can tell you that...

Mina said goodbye to Brady and while on their way back, Sab tells a now human Mina:

-I can't believe you did everything and us; NOTHING!

-Hey, we still get the money you know..., Kimito says.

* * *

**Omg I like, completely had forgotten about this fic, so here, that was 3 chapters in one!**


	41. Chapter 41, The chapter without a name

-Hey Kimito!, Mina says.

-Hum? What is it?, Kimito asks.

-School's out for the summer! Finally! All those homeworks I had to do...!

-Yeah, my clone had a lot of homework too, but hey!

-What?

-You're starting highschool next year!

- I know...! I think I'm gonna like it. So, what do you wanna do this summer?

-Beside being ninjas? Well; camping, swimming, you'll go to summer camp again, canoeing, hicking...

-Maybe we could go on a vacation...In Quebec maybe?

-I guess so...I we have the money for it.

-Well, it would be a very small one, like in Rouyn-Noranda. And we could bring Sab if she has the money.

-Meh, sure.

Yuki came and picked them up so could go to their campground, which is beside a lake. They were installing their camper properly. At the same time they see Keith*, who also camps there. Despite being the slight end of June it wasn't the first time Mina went to swim in the lake. She had went there in the end of April, while there was still ice in the lake.

*In case you forgot Keith is the guy in Mina's band.

Yeah, this chapter was just to tell you where summer started for Mina and the others. Very short.

* * *

Miharu had been told that she, along with Gaara and his family, would be teaching in the upcoming Ninja academy. Of course she was exited because the academy would opened in less than a month.

-''I have a bad feeling bout this sweetie...'' the deep female voice said.

-Really? Why?

-''It's not about the Academy in general, I just feel like something bad will happen to one of the kids there on its opening week...''

-Um...I can't really help you there. Maybe they'll hurt themselfs with a weapon I don't know..!

Miharu had decided to go see Nakamura and Naruto at the same time. She had found out a little bit before the summer that Naruto and her were cousins, therefor, he was part of her biological family. Since Mina lived close to the village she decided to go see her too, if she wasn't camping. She knocks two times then Mina opens up.

-Hi Mimi!, Mina says.

-Hi, what are you doing?, Miharu asks when she hears screaming and roaring coming from the inside.

-Meh, just watching Jurassic Park 2 with Hebi...i got it for my 8th grade graduation.

-What's that?

-...I'll watch the series with you one day, it's a movie.

-Yeah, that'll be fun!

-Do you want a cookie? They're gingerbread mans...

-Nan, I was wondering if you could tell me where Nakamura and Naruto are right now, if you know of course...

-Yeah, they're training by the river...

-Alright thanks. Bye.

-Sayonara my pretty.

Those last words made Miharu chuckle as she walks toward the village to see her sibling. When she arrived by the river she could see Naruto and his 20 clones trying to get through Nakamura's water shield.

-Hi! she says.

-Miharu?, Nakamura says. What are you doing here.

-Well, since I don't have any missions, I came to see you...

-Why don't you have any mission.

-That's a secret, I'll tell you when it'll be official.

Three weeks later, despite clearly stating that she didn't want any mission for two months, Mina got an emergency call from Tsunade. She had to go help catch a criminal that was threatning a rich man from Iwa. The team is composed of Mina, Nakamura, Itoe and and Tenten. They leave as soon as they,re ready and head for the village. They then arrive to the village. They get greeted by the man then Mina asks:

-What's you're name? And why does that guy wanna kill you? or hurt you?

-Mina that's disrespectful!, Tenten says.

-No no..., the man starts. I don't mind...I used to be like that when I was your age...

-See?..., Mina says.

The man, named Tukama explained that Kishimo, the criminal, wanted to kill Tukama, because a few years ago, Kishimo had apparently killed Tukama's daughter, son and wife.

-How did he get in your property...?, Nakamura asks.

-he was already in it...You see...He was my worker. He fell in love with my doughter and when she refused to matty him, he killed her. He killed all the others...I hated this man but he worked haiàrd so I endured him. But when I saw him with my daughter I-

-Alright, just let's do what we gotta do., Mina says.

The following week was annoyingly boring and calm so Mina decided to 'enjoy her vacation' by acting as a tourist. that made the team's presence look lesss suspicious to the villagers and Kishimo. Mina was enjoying the food, until she heard a scream coming from 3 meters away, where Tukama was. Inside four seconds the entire team were there. Tukama was rolling on the ground holding a wound on his abdomen. Mina kneels beside him and starts to heal him. She says:

-Itoe find the curlprit...He can't be far away... tenten go with her. Don't attack though, just following him.

Itoe uses her byakugan and both girls take off as they find the man, Kishimo. Mina brings Tukama to the hospital. Tukama then asks:

-How will you find your friends?

-With this!, Mina says showing something Tukama had never seen before.

-What on earth is that?

-That, my friend, is a walkie-talkie.

Mina then arrives to Tenten and Itoe, followed by Nakamura. Kishimo doesn't seem to know that the girls are following him. Mina decides to make a trap for him: a classic. It'll be a hole in the ground covered by branches and stuff, and hopefully he'll litteraly fall for it.

-This will never work!, Tenten says.

-Yes, we just have to lure him to it..

-And how will we do that?

Next thing you know Tenten was chasing Kishimo with her threatning weapons, and Kishimo, to concerned by the weapons, fell in the hole. Mina was, well, proud.

Once the man was tied up, Mina got him out and was surprised to see that he didn't seem like a typical criminal, he seemed rather desprerate. Mina decided to speak:

-You're Kishimo right...

-Yes., Kishimo says. And who are you?

-My name is Mina. I'll go straight to the point: why did you try to kill Tukama?

-This man deserves to die! He killed his own daughter!

-That's not what we were told.

-I know what he told you! He told you I killed her...I DIDN'T! He did it! Why would I want to kill the love of my life? HE wouldn't let us be together so when we decided to marry each other, he strangled his own daughter in front of their family, then killed them. He tried to kill me too but I escaped. And that night I promised myself I will venge Tsugumi.

All of the girls were speachless, until Mina broke the silence:

-Well, I guess I'll have to verify if you're telling the truth, because your version makes more sense...

She then shows him pictures of the dead victims, because she learned that when someone kills like that the killer enjoys to relive the momment. As she expected he doesn't want to look. She says:

-He's telling the truth.

-What?, both Nakamura and Tenten say.

-I said he's innocent. I learned my technique from one of Yuki's collegues. Police officers and criminologists.

-So what will we do with him?, Itoe asks.

-Uh...How about we let you go and you never come back?

-I guess I could do that..., Kishimo says after a short while.

-Mina! You're letting him go?, Tenten says.

-Yeah Mina! Our mission was to capture him!, Nakamura says.

-They never said we could release him after we captured him...

But Kishimo suddently seemed to change his mind:

-Girls!

-Hm?, Itoe says.

-Take me as your prisonner...

-Whatever is more comfortable for you buddy..., Mina says.

Once they're back at the village Mina convinces the Tsuchikage to keep Kisimo alive. Nobody know how she convinced him, but after only 5 minutes the stubborn man accepted. While Kishimo was being led to the prison, Tukama came and pierced Kishimo's chest with a katana. He wanted him dead. Kishimo fell to the ground and Mina runs to his aid. Though she couldn't stop the bleeding, she wouldn't stop trying. Then his eyes grew wide. Mina turned around only to see that Tukama was holding a kunai and had an evil grin on his face. He raised the kunai, ready to kill Mina when at the last momment Kishimo took the katana that Mina had put beside him and the japanese sword went directly through Tukama's eye. Blood dripped on Mina's face and Tukama dropped dead to the ground. She turns around and sees that Kishimo is dying.

-Hey!, Mina gasps.

-I'm fine...I'll be fine. Now I just wish I could be with my Tsugumi.

Mina smiles and says in a comforting tone:

-Don't worry, you'll be. Trsut me.

Not a single tear rolls down Mina's cheek when he dies, then she closes his eyes. Some of Iwa's ninjas arrive to take over the situation, so Mina and the team head back for their home. Tenten asks on the way:

-But, Mina. How can you watch someone die and then just get over it inside a minute? And not be...Well, traumatized?, Itoe asks.

-I guess I'm used to it..., Mina says, shrugging.

Tenten's face changes for a horrified expression, but Mina just turns her head toward her and smiles.

* * *

**Alright, the next chapters will be in italic since they're all flashbacks.**


	42. Mina's story pt 1, Early but remembered

_13 years ago, 14th of December:_

_A heavy snow is falling in the cold night when a large group of masked ninjas enter a house after one of them kicked the door open. A couple in their mid-late twenties stand up, ready to fight. The man tells his wife:_

_-Babe, you and the girls get outta here..._

_-I'm getting them out but I'm coming back for you... she says._

_The brown haired woman with green eyes starts to run in the other direction until a ninja throws a few kunais in the back of her legs. then her husband, a tall blond man with blue eys attack that smae ninja. In her bedroom, a small 3 year old girl gets up after being woke up by the noises coming from the living room. She silently walks to the living room and is horrified when she sees her father being decapitated by a katana._

_-Daddy! she screams._

_A ninja sees her and attempts to throw a kunai at her but the mother tackles him, causing the kunai to cut only a small gash in the girl's wet because of tears cheek. The mother turns around to her daughter and says:_

_-Kimito! Take your sister and run...!_

_Kimito runs to her sister's bedroom where the brown haired and wide blue eyes baby is,laying, covered in a black and purple blanket. She takes the 3 months old baby in her arm and starts to run toward the back door. Then the same ninja that killed their father blocks their way. He lifts the bloody katana to kill them but the mom stops him and fights him. She manages to stab him, but he stabs her back right before Kimito closed her eyes. Then the wounded ninja goes to kill the girls when a pale blond haired girl with blue eys tackles him to the ground. The 8 year old girl stabs him sveral times in the face with a kitchen knife. _

_-Yuki!, Kimito says._

_Yuki realizes that the house is on fire, probably set by the other ninjas, so Yuki takes Mina, grabs Kimito's hand and starts running in the large field without looking back. Once they're so far away that they can't see the burning house. She then kneels down, crying when Kimito asks:_

_-Others too?_

_-Yes...All of them. We...We're the only ones left..._

_There's a big silence until the baby starts to cry. Yuki takes the baby in her arms and says as soft as she can:_

_-Shh! They'll find us. Please be quiet, it'll be fine...Mina._

* * *

_At a public park, a little before the sun shows up, a 1 year old Mina is sitting on a picnic table while Yuki is on a swing. Then she gets up and asks:_

_-Are you coming now? I wonder why you wanted to be here anyways._

_-No!, Mina answer while looking east ward. Coming...! Coming!_

_-What's coming?_

_-Sun!_

_Just then the first sunshine popped out from behind the hill. In a sigh, Yuki leaves then comes back at noon, only to find Mina looking at the sun leaves Mina a sandwich then goes back at the orphanage. Now it's sunset and Mina is still in the park. then, the sun dissapears and Mina asks:_

_-It come back?_

_-Yes. It'll be back tommorrow and every single other day. ,Yuki says while taking Mina's hand. Now come._

_-Bye Sun! See ya tommorrow!_

_While walking in the city's streets with her cousin, Mina turns around and sees her reflection in the glass. She stares at the shades around her eyes, due to her insomnia. Many children call her a freak because of those, and a small group of kids tease her, also because of Mina's remaining family. Once again, a question pops out in Mina's mind, so she asks:_

_-Yuki? Why I can't sleep you others?(Traduction: Why can't I sleep like you or other kids?)_

_She didn't expect a response. At every question of this kind, Yuki remembers the night that was two days before her birthday. The day their family got murdered._

_**Beginning of Flashback, 14th december**_

_As Yuki starts to walk again with the baby in her arms and Kimito following beside her, a white shaped that looked terrifying came in front of her and Yuki suddenlty felt like her ebergy was being drained. The feeling stoped when a dark black shape came between her and her attacker. The black shaped, a human shape just like the white one, turns around and Yuki lets go of a scream when she realizes what it is. Death. It takes Mina from her hands and, despite being very hard to see because of the light, the white shape dissipates and goes into Mina's small body, Then, a seal appears on Mina's body. Despite being fully awake, Mina hasn't let go a single sound._

_**End of Flashback**_

_-Because, you're special..., Yuki finally asks._

_Yuki never explained what happened there to Mina, and Kimito didn't remember that night. Since that night Mina had to be keeped awake at all times to prevent the white side of Death, the white shape, to take over. Once Yuki is sleeping, Mina sneeks out of the orphanage to go do one of her favorite things. She arrives to a large field and starts to walk across it. as she walks, many fireflies starts to flay in every directions due to the sudden activity. Mina suddenlty feels a precense behind her. She turns around and sees the black shape. Death. The only thing is, Mina doesn't know who it is. It hands her a pendent with a black ying-yang on it. Mina looks at it then at Death. She takes it and asks while looking at it:_

_-That mine?_

_But Death isn't there anymore. mina execute a few 360s searching for it, but nothing. The only sound around is the one from the crickets. Mina looks at the pendent, then put it on. Not even a second after doing so, she falls to the cold ground, alseep. She wakes up from her dream in the morning, then runs at the orphanage. It was apparently still early and she could make it there before Uncle Jeff wakes up, but that's not why she was running. She arrived to the room she shared with her sister and cousin, and looked in the mirror. She gasped when she saw that the shades were almost invisible. Her blue eyes looked more blue and beautiful than she could ever remember._

_-''Was that my guardian angel?...'' she thinks._

* * *

_Mina was now 2 years old, and even without the shades around her eyes, the other kids kept annoying her. Right now, as she walks her way to the forest, some 5 year old boys come to pick on her. she doesn't know their name, but she hates them, and they apparently knew hers. They just don't bother to use it:_

_-Hey! Whatcha doing freak?_

_Of course in every gang, there's a leader, and the boy who just said that is this gang's one. Mina, who now had a complete vocabulary, replys:_

_-I'm not a freak!_

_-Yes you are...! the boy says._

_-Am not!_

_-Yes you are!_

_-Prove it!_

_-...Well, your sister is a crazy dangerous freak so you're one too._

_-That's a lie! You're so stupid!_

_She turns around and starts to walk away in anger. Then, the boy says:_

_-Well at least I have parents!_

_She turns around and glares at him in an expression that mixed anger, hatred and sadness. Later that week, she's walking close to a park, and hears the voices of the boys that she despised so much. She hears a boy say:_

_-Come on, hit it!_

_-''They must be on an other kid...'' she thinks._

_When she arrives to the source of the sound, she sees that they aren't tourmenting a kid. It's not a human either. It's a 45 cm long black snake. Mina had heard that they enjoyed ''playing'' with animals, but she never knew if it was true. Mina couldn't believe it. Those guys really started to gain Mina's hate. then, witgout thinking, she grabs a rock about the size of her fist and throws it to one of the hits him right on the head, hard. he turns around and Mina starts to, well, something between scream and talk, but more, she creams:_

_-Won't you pathetic bunch of guyspick on someone you're size for once? Or better, don't pick on anyone!_

_-Oh really? one of them says._

_-Yes!_

_Mina was angry, which made her look mad, and dangerous. She grabed another rock, only bigger this time. The gang knew she would put it to good use, so they left. Mina goes to the snake and asks while reaching for it with her right hand:_

_-Are you ok?_

_In a defence mode the snake stikes at Mina and inserts his fangs into one of Mina's fingers. Mina doesn't flinch because she felt no pain. She lifts him up to her eyes and sees it has blue eyes, like hers. She also sees a small wound close to his head._

_-Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt'chya! she says. I'll put a band aid on that!_

_He lets go of her and she puts a small pink band aid ,with small blue flowers, on its wounds. She also puts one on her finger, where the snake bit. The snake ''crawls'' on her arm, making her giggle._

_-Do you have a name? she asks._

_He nods ''no''._

_-I'll call you Hebi then! My name is Mina._

_She walks to the orphanage with him on her shoulders, then says:_

_-I guess we're friends!_

_There's no point in explaining how the people at the orphanage reacted when they saw the snake, nor the way Yuki felt about a snake sleeping beside her cousin..._

* * *

_Two months had passed by since Mina and Hebi became friends, now they're best and only friends. Tonight was one of the nights Mina couldn't sleep at all and Hebi was outside in a park with her, talking, because now Hebi could speak through his thoughts._

-Hebi! Guess what? she says.

-''What?'', Hebi answers.

-I'm moving out of the orhanage soon. In the ninja world! I could be normal there!

-''Nice, you,re lucky...! Well...In a way. Anyways, where exactly?''

-A little outside of Ko-nowa, no, Konoha...Haha, I'm still not used to that name...

A week after moving, Mina was walking while coming back from some sort of grocery store, when she hears a girl screaming:

-I'M NOT CRAZY!

Curious to know who was argueing, she follows the screams and find a girl about Kimito's age walking away from a park in anger. She invited her to her house and while Mina was cooking rice she asked:

-Why did these kids say you were crazy?

-Because, last time I went there I tied a girl to a picnic table and tried to cut her, but Kakashi stopped me... ,Sab says.

-''Maybe she is crazy...'', Hebi tells Mina.

-I see, well, I've never been tied to a picnic table before so I wouldn't know how that girl felt. Though I don't see what's wrong with being crazy..., Mina says.

-Seriously?, Sab asks.

-Yes...

-You're weird...

-Thank you.

-But that wasn't-...Never mind...

* * *

**Ok, the next chapters will be probably be written like this:**

_"Person talks..." says the person._

_"Other asnwers" says the other._

**Get what I mean, because the style I was using until now was the french style, which is very different.**_  
_


	43. Mina's story pt 2, 6th sense

**Here you go! Mina's story part two! That explains alot of who she is, and why she acts the way she is! Happy? I certainly hope. :)**

* * *

Mina is now a cute little 5 year old, and even if she still went to the ninja world every once in a while, she lived outside, soon enough finding out that her house was no ordinary house. She made her little research and found out that the miles around it are some sort of portal, and that the house itself is an old inn. It explained why she had always been close to her house, whether she was at her school in the United States, the orphanage in Canada, or in the ninja world. Take now, she's in Ottawa, walking by the Rideau Canal.

She was walking around and took a look at her tiny hands covered in bandages.

**Beginning of flashback, two days ago**

Mina was sitting on a bench outside her house, under a tree, waiting as her big sister sobbed and looked through a medical kit.

"I'm so sorry what kind of horrible big sister am I?" Kimto said in between sobs.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone!" Mina said, thinking her sister was scared of being punished for what she did.

Her sister looked at her with big, tears filled green eyes, and started to sob again. She picked up some cream for burns and started to rub it carefully on Mina's burned hands, then started to apply the bandages.

"You think... I'm scared of being yelled at?" she asked between sniffles.

"Well, yeah... I know you hate it when people yell at you for something you didn't mean..." Mina said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Kim jumped to her sister and embraced her tightly was burning tears ran down her cheeks. Mina was startled, her sister never really showed any signs of affection besides frequent taps on the head and her shoulders, and warms smiles, but hugs were something only Yuki, the usually stoic, calm and practically non-emotional girl. Sure Mina enjoyed getting hugged, she always does, but her cousin's hugs sometimes felt cold, while now, Kim's hug is burning through her body. She hugged back, despite the pain soaring through her hands because of the burns she received from her sister's outburst.

"I love you Kimi…" Mina said.

Her sister didn't answer, she never once in her life said that she loved Mina, but instead hugged harder, Mina didn't need Kim to tell her she loved her to know she did.

**End of flashback**

As she kept walking she just had the time to see a man walking towards her and move out of the way, but as soon as she did, she heard the man gasp. She turned to see what was wrong and saw him look at her with disbelief and hope in his eyes.

"You! You see me!" he said just above a whisper. "Oh please tell me you see me!"

"I… I see you yeah…" Mina said, taken aback by the man's actions.

"You hear me too! Thank God I thought I was going insane."

Mina looked around, it was practically midnight, and when she looked closer she realised the man had a big gash on his head.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

"You're in Ottawa sir… Close to the Rideau Canal…" Mina answered. "Would you want me to lead you to the closest police department or hospital?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

Mina walked inside the closest police department she could find and went in with the man. Three police officers were talking, then stopped as soon as they saw the 5 years old. One of them walked up to her, got to her level and asked:

"Hi there little girl! Are you lost sweetie?"

"No… I'm not." she responded, then pointed to the man behind her. "He is."

The police officers looked at her with a mix of doubt and amusement, what it an imaginary friend that this child had?

"Darling, there's no one there… Just you…" the policeman said, trying to sound as sweet as before.

There is a heavy silence between the group, the man seemed in despair and Mina just whispered a 'thank you' and left as quickly as she came, followed by the man who was bombing her with questions:

"What's going on? Why didn't they see me? Where are you going? Are you gonna leave me here?"

He went to grab her by the shoulders, but his hands just went through her body, making the man shriek, and Mina's eyes went wide. Mina remembered reading a book about ghosts and spirits, who could be seen by mediums, was she a medium? It would sure explain a lot of things. She took a deep breath and looked at the panicking man directly in his frightened eyes.

"No…Follow me." she replied with a comforting smile.

They both walked for about half an hour and they soon enough got to Mina's house, and as they walked, Mina turned to the man and started questioning him:

"What's your name and what's your last memory."

"Uh? I'm Elias Marshall, and my last memory… I got in a fight, with a man…" he said while thinking. "He, he knocked me out and I woke up in a cabin, not in the forest nearby… He…"

He fell to the ground, and started putting all the pieces together; his invisibility, the times he should've gotten hurt, but didn't. Mina coughed real quickly and motioned an inn that was a couple of meters away. She walked up to it and opened the door to find Yuki studying for a test she was going to have at school. Yuki looked up and saw her cousin, a tiny smile drawing itself on her face.

"You're home…" she said in a soft voice.

"Yuki… You always watch the news… Has anyone gone missing lately?" Mina asked in a tone, and with as smile as if she was asking for a cookie.

"Yeah… As a matter of fact yes!" Yuki said, now intrigued, although her expression was her usual poker face.

"Who?"

"Elias Marshall." Yuki said, making the man, Elias, swallow hard.

"Okay. He's dead, and I think I know where he is." Mina said.

The next day, Mina, with the help of Elias, led some police officers where the cabin was, and sure enough, Elias' body was there, dead as dust. Mina never saw Elias after that, but she knew he wasn't lost anymore.


End file.
